Gutterflower
by EternalCorruption
Summary: A chance encounter with Draco Malfoy led to much more than mere talk and left Ginny in a bad situation. Now Ginny is forced to face the problem herself, with no support, only to loose everything in the end. DM/GW *Completed*
1. Big Machine

**A/N:** I would, first off, like to say that this has no connection whatsoever to the Order of the Phoenix, and will not have any ties from that accursed book. So, if you're wondering about spoilers, don't bother. Second of all, I would like to mention disclaimers. Harry Potter is © to J.K. Rowling and whoever owns it, and all of the songs featured in Gutterflower are © to the Goo Goo Dolls. Oh, joy!   
  
  
**

Gutterflower

**   
  
"Big Machine"   
  
  
"Class Valedictorian and Head Girl, Ms. Virginia Weasley!"   
  
  
An uproar of applause rose along with the bright redheaded girl, clad in her black school robes, brandishing the Hogwarts crest and a rather large emblem of the Gryffindor Lion on her back. Virginia approached to the risen stage, looking before her at her professors, and out into the crowd to her family and her friends.   
  
  
Many faces shone before her, most beaming, and some grimacing. _Leave it to the Slytherins to be party poopers,_ she told herself. A sleek wooden podium stood before her as well; she stepped behind it, separating her from the crowd.   
  
  
"I'm as surprised as my family about being both Valedictorian _and_ Head Girl," Ginny joked, looking out at her family's smiling faces, and that of her friends, "but that does _not_ mean that I don't appreciate it, nonetheless. These have been the happiest years of my life - and some of the longest. I've discovered so many things… how to control my powers, and how to become myself. I would never have done this much, if it weren't for the lovely staff of Hogwarts.   
  
  
"I do not pick favourites… but I do have teachers that have helped me more-so than others. One of those teachers would have to be the prestigious Remus Lupin, my Second Year Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He taught me so much during that single year, and I had found more than I have ever looked for, just by entering the classroom. He showed me that there was more to Defending against the Dark Arts, and even more about life.   
  
  
"I may not have known Professor Lupin for that long… but he proved to be an influence in my life that has lasted for over five years.   
  
  
"My life has taken so many twists and turns, and has led me dark tunnels, and even left me for dead… but I have always had help. I would never have made it through the beginning years at Hogwarts if it weren't for my older brothers, my good friend Hermione Granger, and the infamous Harry Potter. They showed me the secrets of life, and how to enjoy myself… They were nothing less than splendid. My enemies showed me what I did not want to be, and my friends gave me a taste of what I would like to be. I wouldn't be here, if it hadn't been for both sides of the fence.   
  
  
"I suppose, what I'm trying to say is, that you can't do everything yourself. You need someone, at least once in your life, to show you that there is more to life than what you know. I thought I knew everything… I thought there was nothing else to learn, but I had help, and for that, I am extremely grateful." Ginny placed her hands on her chest, lacing her fingers together. Her eyes swept through the crowd; her iris glowing magically blue. "Hogwarts can do so much for a student, and so much more for a person. Hogwarts changed my life, and has shown me more than I could have asked for… That is why it's only right of me to say, Thank You."   
  
  
Virginia Katheryn Weasley smiled politely. She stepped down from the podium, once again accepting the warm applause from the audience. This was her day to shine; her day to show her family that she was as good as her brothers; if not better, perhaps.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"You were so beautiful on that stage, Ginny," Molly Weasley exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and pulling her into a warm embrace. "Have I told you how proud of you I am?"   
  
  
Ginny smiled, throwing her arms around her Mum's back, repaying the large hug. "Yes. I stopped counting after twenty."   
  
  
"Twenty?" Ron chimed in. "Mum… you only told me that you were proud of me nineteen times." He gave a fake frown, staring at his Mother with the eyes that his sister's resembled. "You're showing favouritism."   
  
  
"Oh Ron!" Molly pulled her son into their embrace. "You were Quidditch Co-Captain Ron. Of course I was proud of you. I still am." Ron and Ginny pulled out from the hug, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. "Where have Harry and Hermione gotten to?"   
  
  
"We're right here, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, walking into view from behind Molly. "Wonderful speech, Ginny. I knew you had it in you."   
  
  
"I've had wonderful coaches," Ginny replied, smiling wider than earlier. "After all, you were in the same position last year, were you not?"   
  
  
"I was," Hermione began sheepishly, "and it took me two whole months to write out my speech. _Perfect_ took a whole lot of time."   
  
  
Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Now it's your turn to find a place in the world, Gin."   
  
  
Ginny nodded. "And I have you three, and the rest of my family and friends to help me find that place."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmeade Station, chugging its path down the steel bars placed along the planes that would lead the students aboard back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where they would return, once again, to their homes. Ginny watched the scenery pass by through the windows, smiling, with silent tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.   
  
  
Colin Creevey slid open her compartment door and slipped inside, regarding Ginny with a simple "Hey… How are you?"   
  
  
Ginny shifted on the compartment bench so that she could see Colin's face. His mousy hair had thickened, his voice had deepened, and his hyper level dropped dramatically; he was practically tolerable, now. "Hello, Colin… I'm fine, thanks."   
  
  
"Then why are you crying?"   
  
  
He might have been more than non-tolerate, but he was still blunt as ever.   
  
  
"Crying? No, I'm not crying… I'm just torn between sad and happy. Leaving Hogwarts and all." She waved her hand at the compartment window to emphasize her meaning. "I'm sad that I'll never be a student there again… happy because now I'm an adult."   
  
  
Colin chuckled. "I guess I know what you mean. Dennis has another year ahead of him… lucky prat. I would never have thought that I'd end up saying that."   
  
  
"Yeah." Her gaze turned once more to the window.   
  
  
"What do you think you're going to do, after this?"   
  
  
"I don't know," she said. "I really don't know."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Father?"   
  
  
"Yes, Draco?" Lucius' cold voice retorted. His eyes were still focused on the _Daily Prophet_ before him.   
  
  
"Buisness Trip. I have to stay in Diagon Alley for a while."   
  
  
"So be it," the cold voice answered again. Lucius Malfoy was still infuriated at his son, who did not wish to bear the Dark Mark. It was at the Initiation Ceremony that Draco stood up for himself, and refused the mark to be burnt into his pale forearm… and it was at the Initiation Ceremony that Lucius Malfoy decided to stop his following of the Dark Lord. He was his own man, and shouldn't've needed to follow another man for power. He had his own power. And, not to mention, the Malfoy name and wealth.   
  
  
Draco nodded. He commanded their new house elf, Evvy, to take his luggage to the front door. He would Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and from there, rent a room. His business, working for the Department of Magical Investigations, led him to all different places; next year, he was going into Auror training.   
  
  
Auror training… Draco Malfoy? It seemed absurd to himself when he said it to himself - especially when he figured himself looking like Mad-Eye Moody, complete with the magical eye and the wooden leg. He grimaced inwardly - Draco "Mad-Eye" Malfoy. If only the livid Harry Potter could see what he could see.   
  
  
He found himself laughing when he entered his bedchambers. The clanking of his boots against the concrete floor filled the room, along with his laughter. Although the room was dull, gray, and empty, it was home. His home. He had no choice but to stay at the Malfoy family manor. Not until he went into Auror training, that is.   
  
  
Evvy had packed his belongings for him. Just to make sure that everything was exact, Draco opened up his luggage and looked through it. Yes, everything was correct; his favourite silken button-up was at the bottom of his suitcase, as well as his lucky black trousers. Draco laughed again; he had lucky trousers.   
  
  
"Evvy. Take this to the parlor," he commanded, and turned on his heel. He walked from his room, and into the kitchens that protruded warmth and a thick scent of custard. His Mother was cooking something fancy; the Malfoys would probably have guests tonight, now that their son was away for the night. He gave a curt nod to his mother, grabbed a piece of bread, and left the kitchens.   
  
  
The Parlor was like his room; cold, and empty. He picked up his luggage and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
  
"Give me a room, Tom."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"I need to stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight? Why?" Ginny looked at her parents, head cocked to the side in wonder. "But I just got back! Why can't I stay home?"   
  
  
"Listen to your father, Ginny… he knows what he's talking about," Molly said, simply.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny… but your Mother and I are going to be out of town tonight, and your brothers are all away… and you know, what with everything being as it is… I would feel much better if you were in a safe haven for the night. The Leaky Cauldron isn't a bad place to stay."   
  
  
"I'm old enough to stay at home, alone, Dad."   
  
  
"I know that, Popkin, but I don't want you to. Not tonight, anyway. This will be just for one night, I promise."   
  
  
"All right, Dad… but only one night. I was hoping to stay the night in my room, but the Leaky Cauldron will be fine, if you don't trust me to stay at home."   
  
  
"It's not that we don't trust you, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley confided.   
  
  
"I know. Let me get a few things around, first, and I'll travel there by Floo."   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter on the cheek. "We'll be gone before you come back downstairs, Ginny, dear. Your father has an important meeting to attend to… and I have to supply the boys at the Ministry with their dinner. It's lockdown tonight."   
  
  
Ginny gave her parents a hug each, and made her way upstairs. She wasn't in school anymore; she could wear whatever she felt like, now. The door to her room was decorated in pictures of various people; one was of herself and Hermione from last summer. Ginny chuckled, opening the door to her room.   
  
  
She pulled the drawers to her dresser open, pulling out random clothing particles. She would go out tonight, and try to have a bit of fun; there was no way that she would spend her entire night in Diagon Alley, as a grown up, in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. A purple tank caught her attention. She threw it into a bag at her feet, and continued to dig through the drawers.   
  
  
Bag full of clothes and other random things, Ginny made her way back down the stairs, heaving the bag behind her. She lit the fireplace with her wand; purple flames filled the dark corner of the house. A jar of Floo powder stood on the mantel-piece. She grabbed it, took a pinch of the green powder, and threw it into the fire.   
  
  
The purple flames burned bright green. Virginia stepped into the fire, closed her eyes, and said "Diagon Alley!"   
  
  
A whirl of bright green traveled with her as she whooshed from the Burrow's fire-place, and above the little village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Chimneys of all different shapes and colours, made of different matters whizzed only inches away from her head and elbows; she had traveled enough by Floo Powder to know to tuck in her elbows, and to not panic.   
  
  
Almost as soon as she had left, Ginny found herself inside of the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, which crackled merrily beneath her. She stepped from the fireplace and walked up to the counter.   
  
  
"Could I have a room for the night, Tom?"   
  
  
"Sure thing, Ms. Weasley," said Tom, pulling a key off of the sideboard. He grabbed Ginny's bag from her hand, and muttered a 'follow me,' walking up the wooden staircase to her left.   
  
  
Tom unlocked the door to room number Six. "You have a neighbor in room Seven… young lad."   
  
  
"Oh?" Ginny questioned, looking at Tom. "Who would that be?"   
  
  
"Mr. Draco Malfoy. I'll bring you up a kettle of tea, in honor of your graduation." He grinned a toothless grin and bowed himself out of the room.   
  
  
Ginny winced. Draco Malfoy… She remembered him so vividly, like it was only yesterday. Tall - about 6 foot 3, platinum blonde hair and cold, steely gray eyes. Ginny smiled softly. _Draco Malfoy, eh?_   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco looked around the room. It was nicely furnished, to say in the least - a large oak chest, an oak head-boarded bed, a large vanity stand… and two extra doors; one leading to a bathroom, one leading to a closet. He picked up his baggage and walked to the closet. His clothing wrinkled easily, so he would need to hang most of it up.   
  
  
A flick of his wrist send his clothing filing itself into the closet, arranging themselves by Draco's choice of favouritism. He shut the closet door and looked back at the bed. Rest. He hadn't had a decent night's rest in almost a year - ever since that damned Initiation Ceremony. He gave a slight shrug, and looked down at himself instead of at the bed.   
  
  
He was wearing a silver shirt, made out of a fine oriental silk. His pants were tight, black, and DragonHide. Draco cocked an eyebrow… he was wearing the perfect 'clubbing' clothing. Maybe he _would_ do something tonight…. What exactly, he wasn't sure on, but seeing what he was wearing put him in the mood for something. Clubbing.   
  
  
There were many clubs in Diagon Alley; most of them on the far side, near Knockturn Alley, but that didn't matter much. Wizarding Clubs included intensely loud music, women, men, ass kicking drugs, and mind soothing alcohol. In other words, they were a lot like Muggle clubs… only better.   
  
  
Picking up his jacket, he turned back to the room. Using his wand, he cracked the window open, only enough to let the cool night air inside. He turned to the door and walked out of it, locking it with the key that Tom used to open it, only a half-an-hour earlier.   
  
  
Draco chose a club that was near enough to the entrance of Diagon Alley and went inside. People filled the main room, giggling, laughing… all of the sort. A few Wizards, who appeared only years older than Draco, were ordering a round of drinks at the bar for a group of ladies.   
  
  
He scanned the lady-group - a blonde, two brunettes, a black-haired girl whose hair spiked upward and around her, and an auburn haired lady. Nothing too interesting - though the auburn caught his eye… only because it was the only trace of colour within the place; everyone seemed to be dressed in black, white, gray… something dark, or a simple 'shade.'   
  
  
The bar had stools lining around it; Draco picked one, and sat upon it, ordered a beer, and waited. He really didn't like the taste of beer, but it didn't matter much; he couldn't afford to get piss drunk tonight, so light alcohol would have to do. The tender set the beer down before him. "Five Knuts."   
  
  
Draco fished out the copper and handed it to the man. He picked up the beer and lifted it to his lips, tipping back his head to let the liquid slide down the throat without interference. The auburn chatted with the group she was still in, taking drink after drink that the older Wizards offered. How old was that girl?   
  
  
"Well, I still live with my parents," he heard her say, over the tumulus noise of the crowd. "But I told them that I was going to stay somewhere else tonight, whether they liked it or not!" She slapped her hand against the counter, chuckling.   
  
  
One of the older Wizards nodded, grinning. He sipped on his drink - Vodka, Draco guessed. It was like older men to drink Vodka straight - it really loosened you up, and gave you a good buzz at the same time. The auburn swayed and quickly corrected herself… Draco laughed inwardly as he watched her from his perch.   
  
  
The auburn stood up, grabbing the older Wizard's hand, and led him to the dance floor. That was the first time Draco got a good look at the girl's face… Weasley? Ginny Weasley? He hadn't talked to a Weasley in so long… but then again, he had his reasons. Her brother worked for the Department of Magical Cooperation… he, himself, had a few run-ins with him. Percy, was it?   
  
  
_Didn't they have little money?_ he asked himself. He watched Ginny move through the crowd with the older man, chuckling and dancing wildly, flinging her hair over her face and moving her little body around with the sway of the music. _Why does she look like a million galleons, now?_   
  
  
Ginny did look more than what met the eye - her clothing was clean, crisp, and looked extraordinarily new - which was a big 'I doubt' on Draco's mind. But then again, she didn't have her brothers living with her - she would get the fruit of her parents efforts that way. Her shirt was tight and fitting, contouring with every curve of her body. Her ample bosom spilled from the top of her shirt only slightly. Her skirt was black, short, and mysterious, showing off her cleanly-shaven legs in all of their glory. Draco chuckled, taking another swig of his beer.   
  
  
He pulled himself from the stool, making his way through the dance floor. He could feel sets of eyes watching him from behind, but he couldn't give less of a damn. Ginny was grinding against the older Wizard.   
  
  
Draco frowned slightly. "May I cut in?" he asked, looking at the older man. The man arched an eyebrow, growled, and looked down at Ginny.   
  
  
"Yes, you may," Ginny answered, without looking to see whom it was. She knew, already… but Draco didn't know that.   
  
  
Ginny placed her body very close to Draco's… a new song had just started, fast and exuberant. She began to sway against his torso, putting her arms around his neck. Draco mimicked her movements, thrusting his torso closer to her so that they were grinding against each other in full force.   
  
  
While Draco grunted, Ginny chuckled wildly. She was beginning to have a lovely night… and this would only be the beginning.   
  
  
  
  


*****   
  
  
_Ecstasy is all you need   
Living in the big machine   
Oh you're so vain   
Now your world is way too fast   
Nothing's real, and nothing lasts   
And I'm aware   
I'm in love and you don't care   
Turn your anger into lust   
I'm still here but you don't trust at all   
And I'll be waiting   
Love and sex and loneliness   
Take what's yours and leave the rest   
So I'll survive   
God, it's good to be alive   
I'm torn in pieces   
I'm blind and waiting for you   
My heart is reeling   
I'm blind and waiting for you   
Still in love with all your sins   
Where you stop and I'll begin   
And I'll be waiting   
Living like a house on fire   
What you fear is your desire   
It's hard to deal   
I still love the way you feel   
Now this angry little girl   
Drowning in this petty world   
Oh who you run to?   
Swallow all your bitter pills   
That's what makes you beautiful   
You're all or not   
I don't need what you ain't got   
I'm torn in pieces   
I'm blind and waiting for you   
My heart is reeling   
I'm blind and waiting for you   
I'm blind and waiting for you   
I'm blind and waiting for you_


	2. Think About Me

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Think About Me"

  
  
  
Ginny ran her hands through her hair, torso bumping along that of Draco's. Her laughter rang aloud, along with the loudly blasting music pumping like blood against their temples, and through their ears. The scent of cigarette smoke, musk, and perspiration ran through their nostrils.   
  
  
Draco looked down at the rambunctious girl before him. "Enjoying yourself?" he called over the beating waves of music; part of his voice drifted away by the air beats from the bass speakers, and he wasn't sure that his message had reached her.   
  
  
"Quite!" she called back, pulling her body away from Draco's. Just as she pulled away, the song ended. Another beat was stricken up: a slow, pulsating song. Draco pulled Ginny close to him, and in response, the redhead wrapped her arms around his neck. The two began to sway around, following the rythmatic sensation of the new song.   
  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?"   
  
  
"I should be asking that question, Mr. Malfoy!" Ginny retorted.   
  
  
"Business Trip."   
  
  
"Business Trip?" she asked. "What business? This doesn't seem like a business outing."   
  
  
"No, it doesn't, does it?" he replied, lip curving into a snide grin. "Department of Magical Investigations. I can't say anything more."   
  
  
"You work for the ministry? How did you land that sort of job? Especially in law-enforcement!"   
  
  
Draco barked back a laugh. She was being argumentive and stubborn. "None of your business, Weasley. None of your business."   
  
  
Ginny pressed her abdomen closer to his, and Draco let out a grunt of surprise. Her little body moved all the more vigorously, swaying dangerously against his crotch. "What do you think you're doing, Vixen?" he asked.   
  
  
"Taking things up a notch, that's all."   
  
  
"I'm not sure if that is such a good idea, little one," he retorted.   
  
  
"And why not?"   
  
  
"Because with me, you finish what you start. One way or the other."   
  
  
The redheaded vixen chuckled - much to his amazement. Did her family know what she was up to? "I never give up on what I begin, Mr. Malfoy."   
  
  
"Good… because you're going to have to take care of a little something in quite a few minutes," he said, pelvic thrusting against her to stress his meaning. His arousal pressed through the thick DragonHide, only popped up enough for Ginny to feel it brush against her. She laughed again, pressing her body back against it.   
  
  
"Maybe we should take care of that."   
  
  
"I was thinking along the same lines, yes."   
  
  
Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Where are you staying?" She already knew the answer to this, of course - she just wanted to hear him say it.   
  
  
"I've got a room at the Leaky Cauldron - I'm staying there for a week. Lets go."   
  
  
"Why don't we get something to drink?" she questioned, nodding to the bar.   
  
  
"No… I'm loosened up enough, already. Come on."   
  
  
Draco gave her a nudge, and the two made their way through the crowd. It was rough getting past people; many couples were grinding against each other, backs pressed against other couples, and so on, so fourth. When they finally made it out of the bar, the fresh air took Ginny by surprise, and she teetered somewhat dangerously.   
  
  
"It looks like you've had enough to drink, anyway, Weasley."   
  
  
Both knew the way to the Leaky Cauldron, and it didn't take too long for them to get there. Virginia climbed up the handsome wooden staircase after Draco, watching the slight wiggle of his backside as he lifted his legs to climb the stairs. _Nice bum,_ she joked with herself.   
  
  
The tall blonde pulled out a key and forced it into the lock. After a series of soft clicking noises, the two were allowed to enter Draco's room.   
  
  
He hadn't left a mess there; on the contrary, it was quite clean… without the managing of a house-elf. The only clutter that appeared, was his bag settled on top of a chair. Draco grunted, holding the door for Ginny to enter the room behind him.   
  
  
"Nice room, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny mused. Everything was neat and orderly; and everything also mimicked the furnishing of her room. "Rather clean, for a male."   
  
  
"I haven't been here long enough to mess it up… but now, however…"   
  
  
Ginny walked to the bedside and fell backwards on top of it. Her hair fanned out behind her, and, as Draco noticed, she was wearing a goofy grin that mimicked that of her twin brothers. It seemed that this girl had parts of all of her family within her. Eyes of Ron, grins of the twins… Did she have that Percy's toosh? He grinned at the thought.   
  
  
Draco stripped himself of his shirt and discarded it by throwing it to the side. He didn't give a damn where it landed; someone would be up to tidy in the morning when he stepped out, anyways. He undid his belt, as well, sliding it across the floor to join his shirt. His boots took more time to get rid of, so he took his wand, muttered a spell, and they flew off without the touch of his hand.   
  
  
From her perch on the bed, Ginny smiled. She knew what was coming, and knew what she had to do. Or, at least, she _thought_ she knew. Draco walked to the side of the bed, hands on hips, looking down at her.   
  
  
"Stand up," he demanded, eyeing her with coldness.   
  
  
She did as she was told, a bit alarmed by the look in his eyes. She arched a slender, penciled eyebrow. "Yes, Master?"   
  
  
Shivers ran down the length of Draco's spine. _Master._   
  
  
Draco pulled the girl closer to himself, putting his arms around her waist and wrapping his fingers around the hem of her shirt. With a fruitful tug, he pulled the clinging garment from her skin, and slid it up the length of her midriff. Ginny shivered as the coldness of the air hit her skin. She raised her arms, allowing him to slip her shirt off of her, exposing her bare chest in the means.   
  
  
The shirt had provided the support that she had needed for the night, and wearing a bra beneath it would have been somewhat stupid. Draco grinned, watching as the thin little buds that were her nipples harden, being exposed to the cold air. He didn't kiss on the mouth, and he wouldn't with Ginny… it was just some damned pet peeve of his. Ginny, who didn't know that, leaned forward, attempting to plant her lips upon his.   
  
  
Platinum-blonde Draco proved himself to be as agile as he looked; in a swift movement, he bent down, evading the incoming assault for his lips. He wrapped his arm around the indent of her knees, placed his free hand upon her back, and picked her up, placing her midriff at his shoulder.   
  
Ginny squealed and kicked her feet, much like a child throwing a temper tantrum.   
  
  
"Put me down, Draco."   
  
  
He ignored her protests, and threw her on top of the bed. He came down after her, landing with his arms extended so that he didn't land on top of her. He ground his hips against hers, and she squeaked once more.   
  
  
Redheaded vixen Ginny snaked her hands to Draco's waist, fingers fumbling against the fastening of his DragonHide trousers. She tugged the zipper down, and pressed the released garment down from his hips.   
  
  
He wasn't wearing anything beneath.   
  
  
But then again, neither was she.   
  
  
Draco pushed her skirt up around her waist, exposing her womanhood and the tussles of light brown that resided between her legs. Ginny's face flushed slightly, having had no man look at her intimate parts before - but she was staring at a male's anatomy - Draco Malfoy's anatomy, to be exact, so she didn't have much to blush for.   
  
  
With a swift movement, the head of his manhood was pressed between Ginny's legs and through her opening. Her barrier wasn't there - it was already broken.   
  
  
Ginny blushed once more; she had never _seen_ the male anatomy, but that didn't mean that she didn't have experience with it. What you did in the dark was something entirely different.   
  
  
He grunted, pulling himself out and thrusting himself back into her entrance, never once making a move to fondle her bosom or nip away at her lips, or other tender flesh. Ginny whimpered; no foreplay! How rude.   
  
  
"You didn't tell me that you weren't a Virgin," Draco grunted between thrusts. His momentum began picking up, and soon the bed was rocking with their movements. Ginny continued squealing and whimpering, locking her legs around Draco's waist.   
  
  
"You never asked," she answered simply, moaning when Draco hit a particularly sensitive area within her.   
  
  
Draco continued to pummel himself within her, beads of sweat growing rolling down his forehead. A particularly large, foreceful thrust sent a rack of shivers through Virginia's body, and she arched upward, throwing herself against his bare chest. Her moan could have been heard throughout the Leaky Cauldron, if it hadn't been for the customary Silencing Spells placed upon the doorframe.   
  
  
At the peak of Ginny's orgasm, Draco felt a tremor of pleasure run down the length of his spine. His hardened member shook as well, spitting out his semen into Ginny… and he fell limp.   
  
  
Pulling himself from her womanhood, Draco stood up, stretched, and turned toward the door on the right; the shower. Ginny sat up, blinking. "Where are you going?" she asked him.   
  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Thanks for the fuck," he said.   
  
  
Ginny glowered. "Hey, Draco?"   
  
  
Draco stopped in his line of walk, letting the DragonHide trousers slip from his ankles. "What?" he asked, turning to her.   
  
  
"Didn't you feel anything in that?"   
  
  
He bit his lip, looking contemplative. "Yeah… yeah, I did. I felt an orgasm." He turned around, entered the shower, and shut the door behind him.   
  
  
From the bed, Ginny whimpered. He didn't feel anything… anything at all, except for a lousy release.   
  
  
Ginny used her wand to put her clothing back upon her. She exited the room without a look back, hanging her head below her. _I should've known that he'd do some shit like that,_ she told herself. _I was just another lay for him._   
  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. She entered her room and threw herself onto the bed, curling into a ball. _I should have known better than to do this. I should have known that I'd just end up being used in the end._   
  
  
Ginny cried herself to sleep.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"No, Mum… I just don't feel too good," Ginny retorted to her mother, who was currently nagging her about how little she ate at breakfast this morning. Virginia sighed, massaging her temples with her fingers. Her mother was so persistent.   
  
  
"Are you sure you've been feeling alright, dear? You've been acting weird for a week or so," Molly asked her daughter.   
  
  
Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I'm fine, honest… and if I'm not alright, I'll tell you when I know, okay?" She flashed her mother a reassuring smile and turned to walk up the stairs. Her brothers were out again, but Ron was supposed to be home in a few hours.   
  
  
Her room was as tidy as it had ever been; everything neat, orderly, and in its place. Just the way she liked it. Ginny smiled, looking around… So many fond memories. An old album caught her eye. She picked it up, looking at the cover.   
  
  


_Hogwarts Photos_

  
  
  
Hogwarts… What she wouldn't have given to be back at Hogwarts next year. Her fingers wrapped around the edges of the photo album, and she yanked it open, wide-eyeingly scanning the pictures before her.   
  
  
Labeled 'First Year' was a picture of herself and her brother, Ron, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express… a picture taken by her mother. She wiped a tear out of her eye. No use crying over something that happened so long ago.   
  
  
So long ago… So long ago, so many things had happened to her. She found herself, found her first true love… things that really didn't matter these days. Harry Potter didn't give a damn about her anymore. He had Hermione Granger, who was also a class Valedictorian and Head Girl. Ginny just couldn't compete.   
  
  
But it was Harry who she had lost her virginity to, the one that she gave her innocence to. She could no longer touch a Unicorn's beautiful white hide, because of Harry Potter. Fifth year, Halloween, at fifteen years old, Ginny Weasley lost her innocence.   
  
  
Ginny steeled her eyes away from the picture. She closed the album and stood up. Her stomach growled and twisted. What was happening?   
  
  
Something inside of her snapped, and instantly, bile rose from her stomach and passed into her throat. Clasping a hand to her mouth, Ginny ran from her room, in search of the nearest bathroom to empty her mouth within. She found her destination, ran in, and bent over the toilet, bile filling the bowl and tainting the water.   
  
  
After heaving up such a large portion of her minimal breakfast, she felt weak. Her knees shook, and her eyes just didn't want to seem to focus. Things like this had been happening for a few days now, and it was beginning to worry her. She usually wasn't this sick… and she hardly ever got sick.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley burst into the bathroom. "I heard you getting sick, dear… here, drink this." Mrs. Weasley offered her a glowing blue potion. Without questioning her mother, Ginny tipped back her head and downed the potion, clasping the phial in her hand.   
  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but Mrs. Weasley's body began to wrack with sobs. Virginia forced herself to stand up, wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong, Mum? Why are you crying?" she asked.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley's eyes flashed. "You don't know? How can you not know, Virginia?"   
  
  
She was confused. "Not know what, Mum?"   
  
  
"That phial of potion you just took - it was a bodily-system checking potion, and the colour it gave off would indicate what the problem was. You do know what the colours mean, don't you?"   
  
  
Her daughter nodded.   
  
  
"Well, Virginia Weasley… your test glowed blue."   
  
  
Ginny gasped, her hands moving to her throat. She shook her head. "No, no! I can't be… no!"   
  
  
"Ginny… you're pregnant."   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_You take a lot of chances with your feelings   
No one really knows what you feel   
And fiction is the only way you're dealing   
You turn your pretty head if it gets real   
You take it so slowly   
And your eyes look so lonely   
And it's only when you think about me   
Oh yeah   
When you think about me   
Think about me   
I got a head and don't let me sleep   
You've got a secret I can't keep   
You see a little stranger in your mirror   
The girl you never know is what you fear   
You take it so slowly   
And your eyes look so lonely   
But it's only when you think about me   
Oh yeah   
When you think about me   
When you think about me   
All you want is something I can't be   
All you want from me is what you need   
And I'm saying   
You take it so slowly   
And your eyes look so lonely   
You take it so slowly   
  
But it's only oh you, take it so slowly   
Now it's only 'bout me   
When you think about me   
Think about me   
When you think about me   
Oh yeah   
When you think about me   
Think about me   
When you think about me_


	3. Here is Gone

**Disclaimer:** _The title "Gutterflower" and all of the lyrics included within these chapters are © to the members of the Goo Goo Dolls. Harry Potter is © to Scholastic, Bloomsberry… J.K. Rowling, and everybody else who owns Harry Potter o_o Oh, yeah. May I also say that ORDER OF THE PHOENIX was horrible? Yep…_   
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
  
"Here is Gone"

  
  
  
"Who's the father, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice wavering with the sobs that wracked on her body. Ginny pouted, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't want her Mum to know… she didn't want anyone to know, now. She didn't even want to know, herself.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley repeated herself, turning to her daughter with a severe expression on her face. Virginia really didn't know what to say; she was hard-pressed for words, and her throat didn't seem to want to work. Her eyes were watery, and her vision was blurry from the build up tears.   
  
  
What would happen if she told her Mother who the father of her unwanted child really was? 'It's… it's Draco Malfoy, Mum…' No, she couldn't do that. She could almost see her Mother's enraged reaction in her mind. Ginny decided, from there on, at that precise moment when the vision of her Mum disowning her crawled into her little disoriented mind, that she would deny the father of her baby. Nobody had to know the truth.   
  
  
"I… I don't know, Mum…" she whispered, eyes darting to a spot on the floor.   
  
  
"How could you not know?" Her mother demanded. Her eyes were teary, and beads of salty water flowed down her cheeks. "How could you not know, Virginia? It's not something that you couldn't know!"   
  
  
Ginny sobbed, pushing past her mother. Why was Mrs. Weasley being so hard on her daughter? She didn't _mean_ to get pregnant… especially with _his_ child. She ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.   
  
  
What was she going to do now? Ginny looked around her room, bawling her eyes out… Nothing. There was no answer in her room.   
  
  
But there was an answer. The little cage in the corner of her room was the answer; the one that her brother's old owl, Pigwidgeon used to occupy. She would have to use the family own to send her note, though… and that would mean walking downstairs and waking him.   
  
  
And right now, she didn't feel like confronting her father, or her mother.   
  
  
Ginny pulled a piece of parchment from her bedside stand, grabbed a quill, and dipped the tip of it into an unscrewed bottle of ink. She would just write the letter out now, and send it in a little while. No matter what it would take, she would send this owl.   
  
  
Quickly scribbling down a note, she clutched it in her hand. _Should I send it now, or later?_ she asked herself. Sending it now would mean questions, but sending it after her parents took their daily nap would qualify her into the "No Questions" round… but it was only 11:30 A.M… and her parents didn't take their nap until 3.   
  
  
Nap time for herself, then.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
When Ginny awoke, the clock to her side read "2:00 PM." Only an hour to go, before her parents laid down… or maybe, if she was lucky, they had decided to take their nap early. Ginny crept to the door and pulled it open a crack, just to hear if the voices of her parents occupied the living room.   
  
  
No sounds came, except the sound of soft snoring from upstairs.   
  
  
She seized the opportunity, and headed down the two flights of stairs it took to get to the living room. The family owl was on his perch, head tucked under his wing to signify that he was sleeping. As Ginny scooted closer to him, the owl hooted and woke.   
  
  
Ginny attached the note to the Great Horned Owl's leg. This was a _new_ family owl, which Ginny had named "Barrage" because of the little horns that stuck out on the sides. They had gotten him after Errol had finally snuffed it, late last June.   
  
  
Barrage hooted once more, and took off, flying out of the Living Room window that was usually kept open for him and the owls that usually came to deliver the _Daily Prophet_ and the other owls that friends sent.   
  
  
The couch looked welcoming and comforting, so Ginny sat down upon it. She didn't understand why she was tired; she had just taken a long nap… But, she figured, it was probably due to the fact that she was pregnant. Her eyes began to water at the thought. Pregnant… at 17.   
  
  
Who would've thought?   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco opened his window to allow the Great Horned Owl access to his bedroom. He had never seen this owl before; it's white and brown plumage surprised him, considering that anyone who sent messages to his family used Eagle Owls, or even Ravens and/or Crows. Every once in a while, they had a Phoenix in their midst. Never a Great Horned, though.   
  
  
The large owl hooted, holding out it's leg. Draco untied the note and unrolled the parchment, arching an eyebrow.   
  
  
_Draco,   
  
We need to talk. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour._   
  
  
And that was the end of the note. There was no signature, or anything. Draco folded the parchment, nodded at the Owl as indication for it to take flight once more, and looked around his room. Who the hell would want to talk to him? Nobody ever really did; it was actually a burden on people to have his presence.   
  
  
For a while, after he had left the Leaky Cauldron the week of his Business trip, his mind was set on that first night. That first night, he had run into the little redheaded Weasley vixen, and in a sense, taken advantage of her. She was soft, careful… and the orgasm they reached only took a few minutes. But it was pleasurable; not like he hadn't felt that sort of pleasure before with other girls, but it was just… different with her.   
  
  
If his father ever found out, he'd be in deep shit.   
  
  
Draco changed into something less formal, more casual, and grabbed his wand. He disapparated, and appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, within a matter of seconds. He looked around the dusty pub; he really didn't like the place that much - it was too dark and dirty for his taste, letting everyone, and anyone, who wanted in to come in (except for Muggles, of course.)   
  
  
He figured that, since nobody caught his eye as he looked around, whoever had sent the note was not here just yet. He took a seat at a table in the corner, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.   
  
  
A half-an-hour later, the fireplace spat out a tall redheaded girl. Draco stared at her for a minute, and the thought suddenly came to him. Ginny had sent the letter.   
  
  
Ginny looked around the room, obviously searching for Draco. She saw the dark corner, a flash of platinum blonde, and the rest was a dead giveaway. She walked to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down.   
  
  
"Your eyes are puffy," Draco acknowledged, looking up to stare at her. "What is it?"   
  
  
The redheaded girl chocked back a sniffle and a pout, raising her long-fingered hands to wipe her swollen eyes of more unshed tears. "Draco…" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes more vigorously.   
  
  
"Quit pouting and get to the point. What?"   
  
  
Ginny broke out into huge sobs and wrapped her arms around herself. Her breath came in short puffs, making her chest pop out at uneven strokes. "Oh Draco…"   
  
  
Draco arched an eyebrow. "You're starting to piss me off, vixen. Just get out with it, or I'm leaving."   
  
  
"Draco! Quit… being… so… insensitive!" she puffed out, speaking between large sobs. A few of the customers inside of the Leaky Cauldron turned to watch them.   
  
  
The blonde growled. She was being so stubborn, and on top of that, she was being a whiner. He couldn't tolerate whiners… they drove him nuts with their pitying. "Just get out with it!" he growled in a whisper.   
  
  
Ginny stood up, and walked to his side of the table, taking up a chair next to him. She placed her lips next to his ear, holding back more sobs that threatened to escape her any second. "Draco… I'm…"   
  
  
He jerked back, staring at Ginny with wide eyes. "Oh no, you're not. Don't even try that with me." He jumped out of his chair, walking to the other side of the table. "You are not!"   
  
  
The girl wailed louder than ever, wiping her eyes with her long, angelically white fingers. "Draco! I'm not lying! Please… don't run away!" she said, pouting all the more.   
  
  
Draco shook his head. "No… No!"   
  
  
With his last 'no,' Draco apparated back to his home, leaving Ginny, sobbing, in the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco bashed his head into his bedroom wall. This was _not_ happening to him… it couldn't happen to him. Especially not right now! Let alone when he didn't want this to happen to him. How could he have been so _stupid?_   
  
  
He just happened to _forget_ to cast the charms, didn't he? No, that wasn't it. Draco sighed, sliding down the length of the wall to sit upon the cold floor. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples with his long thumbs.   
  
  
Just his _fucking_ luck. He'd had to go and get a _Weasley_ pregnant. His father would disown him for sure, if he knew. Draco threw his head backward, knocking it into the cold wall behind him.   
  
  
Fuck it. He didn't have a fucking clue about what to do next.   
  
  
Support Ginny, and her decisions? Pay the little fuck and just forget about it? No… he couldn't figure it out. He didn't know if he wanted to. This was all happening too fucking fast for his taste. He had only graduated from Hogwarts last year! And the little vixen had just gotten out of Hogwarts the night they went at it…   
  
  
He didn't have anyone to confide his secrets in, so he would be forced to keep this inside of him… even if it killed him.   
  
  
But then, his thoughts wandered over to Ginny. Ginny was the one who was being forced to carry this baby, _his_ child, not him, so surely, she had the worst end of the deal? What would her parents think about this…? And if they knew that it was his child? Oh god…   
  
  
If her parents knew that it was him… They'd surely write to his father. Or disown Ginny… Or give the child up for adoption when it was born.   
  
  
Well, in a sense, Draco didn't give a damn about what happened to Ginny… but part of him knew better than to think like that. Leave it to his Malfoy side to come out at a time like this.   
  
  
Draco stood up and shook his head. What was he going to do about this? Shrugging inwardly, the blonde sat down on his bed, running his fingers over the soft, silky material that made up his bedspread. _Should I help out, or just leave it to her?_   
  
  
Fucking hell, things like these were hard to decide.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Things were _not_ going well for Ginny. Her Mother told her Father about the pregnancy… and he went into his room, leaving without saying a thing to either of them. He didn't come down for supper, and he didn't acknowledge it when Ginny knocked on his bedroom door to try and talk to him.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley, though profoundly pissed off at her daughter, was still comforting and kind to her. It made the facts worse, however, that her daughter… her _only_ daughter, didn't know who the father of her baby was. Her daughter was a _tramp?_ Molly shook her head, cleaning up the kitchen with a flick of her wand.   
  
  
And why would she go around, sleeping with a bunch of boys on her last day of Hogwarts? When she finally had a chance to find something to do for herself, and to make her parents proud? Well, her parents _were_ proud of her, no doubt about it, but they seemed… they seemed so distraught over the news…   
  
  
Ginny sulked in her bedroom. Draco had denied the existence of their newly formed child… and why wouldn't he have? He had just walked away on the night of their encounter, after all, so why would he stay to find out more about the child? She shook her head, lying back on her bed and extinguishing the light. Draco…   
  
  
What if the baby looked like him when it was born? Surely her parents would find out, and Owl the Malfoys, demanding an explanation. Ginny smiled softly, putting a hand on her lower abdomen. What if it really _did_ look like it's father? The smile faded from her lips. What would she tell it when it got old enough to understand?   
  
  
Seriously, Ginny hadn't thought of the consequences before sleeping with Draco, though. Nothing had happened with her encounter with Harry, so why would anything have happened on her second time of having sex? She curled up under the blankets on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest.   
  
  
"I hate you!" she croaked out.   
  
  
The mirror on her vanity grunted. "Thank you, miss!" it replied to her outburst.   
  
  
Ginny threw a pillow at the mirror. "I wasn't talking to you."   
  
  
"_Somebody's_ moody today!" the mirror said haughtily back.   
  
  
She really didn't want to face the facts, now. Rolling over, she took a glance out of her window. The stars were shining brightly and beautifully. Her eyes traced over the constellation forms; she had learned the Muggle constellations from her Astronomy class. Hermione had also taught her a lot about what the class had forgotten to mention.   
  
  
Draco. Even his _name_ was written in the stars… well, not exactly his name, but… it was good to think so.   
  
  
One last look at the stars left her tired and speechless. She rolled over, and fell asleep.   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_You and I've got something   
But it's all and then it's nothing to me   
And I've got my defenses   
When it comes to your intentions for me   
And we wake up in the breakdown   
Of the things we never thought we could be   
I'm not the one who broke you   
I'm not the one you should fear   
What do you got to move you darling   
I thought I lost you somewhere   
But you were never really ever there at all   
And I want to get free talk to me   
I can feel you falling   
And I wanted to be all you need   
Somehow here is gone   
I have no solution   
To the sound of this pollution in me   
And I was not the answer   
So forget you ever thought it was me   
And I'm not the one who broke you   
I'm not the one you should fear   
What do you got to move you darling   
I thought I lost you somewhere   
But you were never really ever there at all   
And I want to get free talk to me   
I can feel you falling   
And I wanted to be all you need   
Somehow here is gone   
And I don't need the fallout of all the past   
That's here between us   
And I'm not holding on   
And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here   
And I want to get free talk to me   
I can feel you falling   
And I wanted to be all you need   
Somehow here is gone   
And I want to get free, talk to me   
I can feel you falling   
I know it's out there   
I know it's out there   
I can feel you falling   
I know it's out there   
I know it's out there   
Somehow here is gone_

  
  
  
**A/N:** I think that I should clear something up, in case some of you are having problems understanding the story thus far. Virginia figured out that she was pregnant because it had been about a month and a half since she had left the Leaky Cauldron and began feeling sick. Sorry for those of you who got confused! 


	4. You Never Know

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
  
"You Never Know"

  
  
  
_Chirp._   
  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"   
  
  
_Chirp, chirp!_   
  
  
"God damn it all, won't you fucking _stop?_"   
  
  
_Squeak._   
  
  
"Fine… be a fucking dick. I'll get up." Draco groaned and rolled over on his bed, facing the semi-open window to the right. "Damn birds."   
  
  
He turned his torso, letting his legs slip off the side of the bed. Draco slipped his feet onto the cold concrete floor and poised himself into a stand, stretching his arms above his head to ease the pull of his muscle tension. He didn't get much sleep last night; too many thoughts crept into his mind that he couldn't shun away.   
  
  
A quick glance to the shower door left him feeling rather dirty. Draco looked down at himself; his silk boxers clung to his skin and beads of sweat were rolling down his chest. No wonder he couldn't sleep well last night; he had been sweating up a storm and he, in his mind, stunk.   
  
  
Draco walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him. Wrapping his fingers around the boxer waistband and tugging them off his form left a daft feeling of coldness in the presence of the rising steam from the showerhead. He groaned and slipped into the hot jet of water. Needless to say, it stung, and turned his pale skin pink.   
  
  
After cleansing himself from his nightly exposures, Draco climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. His room was warm and humid, making him feel dirty once more. He ignored it and got dressed.   
  
  
Being at Malfoy Manor had its good and its bad qualities. For instance, now that Draco had returned to his parent's home, he could no longer pull the stunts that he did back at the Leaky Cauldron. For example - if his father had learned that he had fucked Virginia Weasley, he would definitely get a boot in the ass and a stern reprimand. Punishments would be worse, however, if he had slept with any muggle-borns or half-bloods… But Draco was smart. He only used the oblivious ones.   
  
  
How great it was to be a Malfoy.   
  
  
The thick curtains that covered his large bay windows rustled with a faint breeze. The sound brought Draco out of his 'thinking' mood and suddenly reminded him that he had places to go, women to do. Again… the joys of being a Malfoy. Only a suave, debonair male like himself could get away with such atrocities.   
  
  
And the fun thing was, he didn't even have to try.   
  
  
Draco walked out of his rooms and down the hallway of Malfoy Manor. He knew where his family was, already, and didn't have to worry about bumping into them at the moment. His mother would be downstairs, in the kitchens, cursing obscenities at the new family house-elves while they bent toward her every whim. Lucius would be in the lounge, puffing on a cigar or simply drinking brandy from an expensive goblet, because expensive was the Malfoy way.   
  
  
He had to get out of this place, go somewhere where he could think in peace. The Love Shack? Infinite Pleasures? Draco shook his head, scratching those choices off of his mental list. There would be too many people there, too many things to get tied into… too many women to be frollicing all about him.   
  
  
But then again… didn't he _want_ women to be frollicing about him? That was what he had thought earlier that morning, after he had first risen, but now… now, he wasn't too sure. For some strange reason, his thoughts kept floating back to that vixen, Weasley…   
  
  
Had she honestly meant what she told him at the Leaky Cauldron the other day? Draco couldn't tell for sure, and add to the fact that he _didn't_ want to believe her… well, chances were that he would never really know.   
  
  
Oh, but he would know. Sooner or later, he'd know for sure. Virginia would start showing if she was pregnant in a few months, and if she _was_, when she gave birth the appearance of the child would be figured out… or would it?   
  
  
Draco pressed the heel of his palm into his forehead, walking out of the front door of Malfoy Manor. Something was seriously wrong with him, he figured, as he walked through the garden. He was picturing what his child would look like, if ever he had one. Would Virginia the Vixen's child look like him? Blonde hair, sharp Malfoy features… the cold, steely eyes?   
  
  
As if. Any child of any Weasley would turn out to look like every other Weasley that had ever lived on the planet. Dark eyes, flaming red hair, and if it were a male child, it would most likely possess a beak for a nose. Really! Ron the Weasel had a rather _large_ beak for a nose…   
  
  
But… what if?   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Ginny woke to the sounds of pots and pans being slammed together. It was evident that her mum was awake, cooking something, and in a rage. Molly Weasley only slammed cookery together when she was extremely mad, and her boiling point and reached its peak. Ginny felt her stomach tie into a knot.   
  
  
She wasn't really looking forward to face the day. No… instead, she wanted to burrow herself underneath her covers and cry herself back to sleep, but there was no sleep left in her. Ginny was wide awake - a feat that happened _every_ single morning when she woke. Only when the sun had set and everyone around her had fallen asleep could she fall asleep. Such a horrible cycle.   
  
  
"Never in all my life…" Mrs. Weasley shouted to nobody in particular. Ginny winced and felt herself tense up. Her mother was really angry at her… and her mother had _never_ been angry at her before. It was always the boys in the family that had gotten the bad end of the stick when it came to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
  
"Breakfast is done!"   
  
  
Ginny had to admit, she was growing hungrier and hungrier as each day passed. Breakfast was one of her favorite meals of the day - as long as it consisted of bacon, in some form or another. She rolled out of bed and got dressed quickly.   
  
  
After making her way down the stairs, Ginny set herself at the table and helped herself to a few pieces of bacon, sausages, and eggs. Mrs. Weasley had her back turned to her, and she was still banging pots together. Ginny felt tears prickle on her eyes. Her mum would never, ever forgive her…   
  
  
Before she knew it, Ginny was crying. She was crying very loudly, and very hard. Soon Mrs. Weasley had joined in, and Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen to find his daughter and his wife bawling their eyes out. He sighed and grabbed a few items of food before walking back out.   
  
  
Molly Weasley sat down next to her daughter and pulled Ginny close to her. She forced her head onto her shoulder and gently patted her hair, still crying. Her motherly affection was getting the best of her.   
  
  
"Oh, Ginny… I'm sorry that I was being such a horrible mother to you," she wailed. Ginny sobbed harder. "I only want what's best for you, and a baby isn't what you need. You need time to be a little girl…!"   
  
  
Choking back her sobs, Ginny lifted her head to meet her mother's eyes. "I, hic, know, mum. I, hic, didn't, hic, mean to."   
  
  
"I know, Ginny. I know. Just tell me, Ginny. Who is the daddy?"   
  
  
Growing more hysterical, Ginny turned away from her mother. She found it very hard to speak, as no words would come out of her mouth unaccompanied by choking sobs. "I, hic, just, hic, can't tell, hic, you!"   
  
  


_Ya never know   
Some folks think the world just moves too slow   
But was it you   
Who told me I'm your everything   
You hit me like I've never felt before   
Hit me like a sucker punch, you're rotten to the core   
You know you hit me like I've never felt before   
Silly for the last time   
You never take   
A promise from a man who sheds his skin   
You had to wait   
For my achin' heart to break   
You hit me like I've never felt before   
Hit me like a sucker punch, you're rotten to the core   
You know you hit me like I've never felt before   
Silly for the last time   
Oh, everyone gets angry   
I feel it when you're holdin' me   
But in the right place, at the right time, to the right degree   
It's breeding ground   
For the pain I've found   
From dealin' with your scene   
And you know that ain't easy _


	5. What a Scene

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"What a Scene"   
  
  
Granted, Draco hadn't expected his life to turn out like it had. Indeed, he hadn't expected to start a family unintentionally, and with Ginny _Weasley_, for example. It was just one of those evil things that fate tended to throw at an unwary person… And Draco was, indeed, slightly unwary at times.   
  
  
He had disapparated off of the Manor grounds to Hogsmeade, where he figured that he could get his mind off of a few things, if only for a little while. The countryside view from Hogsmeade provided Draco with a fresh reminder of how tranquil life could be sometimes - until Draco remembered that he didn't need tranquility, because he was a Malfoy.   
  
  
Perhaps he should go and talk to Ginny? Get things sorted out, and the like. That's what a real man would do, he decided. A real man would stick by his mistakes and admit that he had done wrong. But, Draco mused, his father had told him that only desperate men stuck by their mistakes, and that men like the Malfoy's could pay their way out of anything that went wrong.   
  
  
Draco decided that Lucius Malfoy was about as low as a goblin.   
  
  
The fact that Draco was being selfish made him feel… well, kind of human. What a new experience. Something at the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him to run off to Ginny and to confess to her that he didn't mean it, it was his fault, and…   
  
  
No. Not a chance in the world would that _ever_ happen, no matter what. After all, it was Ginny who was pregnant, not him.   
  
  
He walked into the Three Broomsticks, hoping to get a drink to calm him down a little bit. His exterior never showed his true emotions - unless he was utterly surprised, or incredibly angry - but a drink would definitely relax him. A ting of a bell sent a witch wearing ruby high-heels toward him.   
  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. It was the same old Madame Rosmerta, the witch who had served him during his Hogwarts years. He remembered her rather well - she had been one of the women that Draco had once tried to get involved with. However, being as young as he was, at the time…   
  
  
"Firewhisky."   
  
  
"Have a seat," Rosmerta announced, shoving him into a chair at a table. "I'll be back in a moment."   
  
  
Rosmerta came back in mere moments, carrying a tray with a shotglass filled with Odgen's Old Firewhisky. The smell of the drink was rather potent - an easy way to tell if it was the expensive stuff, or the cheap imitations. She set the drink down and Draco tipped the glass.   
  
  
Though he was no stranger to alcoholic beverages, his throat always burned whenever he took back a shot of Firewhisky. Perhaps that's why it was called Firewhisky, he mused. Rosmerta put a charm on the glass that filled it back up after every consumption Draco took. The money he would owe her would be tallied on a magical pallet at her waist.   
  
  
After three glasses of the Firewhisky, his throat no longer burned when he took a drink. Instead, a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through his stomach, making him feel all the more relaxed. His muscles eased their tension, and Draco slid further and further into the chair, all the while drinking from the shotglass. Sooner, rather than later, Draco was sloshed to the point that standing wasn't really an option.   
  
  
The bar-tending witch came up to him and gave him a pat on the back. "You might want to stop, now, hun. You still need to pay, though," she added when he attempted to get out of his chair. Rosmerta squeezed his shoulder. "That'll be two galleons."   
  
  
Draco glowered and reached into his pocket. He always kept a bit of change on him whenever he went out of the house. His entire pocket was filled with more money than Ginny Weasley had ever seen, he thought to himself. Draco pulled out two large golden coins and shoved them into Rosmerta's hand.   
  
  
"You know what?" he managed to say, though his voice had a slight slur to it. His eyes were glazed over and slightly unfocused.   
  
  
"What's that, love?" asked Rosmerta.   
  
  
"I might be a dad."   
  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"   
  
  
Draco glared and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Without really intending to, he apparated.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
There was a knock on the front door of the Burrow. Ginny stared at it for a long time, listening to the person who was knocking on it knock harder with each turn. She didn't feel like standing up and getting the door, so she called out, "Is anyone going to get that!?"   
  
  
No answer came.   
  
  
With a jolt, Ginny remembered that her parents weren't home. They had gone out for the evening, taking a well-earned vacation that they had needed, due to the amount of stress Ginny had pushed onto them in the last week or so. Whining slightly, the red-headed girl climbed off of the couch and went to the door.   
  
  
_Who would be coming over, now?_ she wondered. _I don't remember mum saying anything about anybody coming over today._   
  
  
The knocks on the door became louder and the abuse on the door came harder. Ginny ground her teeth to keep herself from yelling at whoever was beating up her house. She pulled open the door.   
  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing on the other side of the door, eyes unfocused and hazed over, leaning heavily against the doorframe.   
  
  
"What're _you_ doing here?" asked Ginny, feeling hot, fresh tears prickle at her eyes. Draco didn't answer her. "What's wrong with you? Why do your eyes -"   
  
  
"You going to invite me in, or not?"   
  
  
Against her better judgment, Ginny led him into the house. She had to grab onto his arm and lead him inside to keep him from falling flat onto his face. Draco plopped down on the couch rather heavily when Ginny let go of his arm.   
  
  
"Why are you here, Draco? You made it quite clear the other day that you didn't -"   
  
  
He laughed rudely. "That I didn't, what? Enlighten me!"   
  
  
"You're drunk, aren't you, Draco?"   
  
  
"So what if I am, Ginny? What are _you_ going to do about it, huh?" Draco sank back into the cushions. "I can have a drink if I want to have a drink and nobody can stop me from doing whatever the hell I want to do."   
  
  
Ginny turned away from him, looking toward the kitchen. She wasn't going to stare at him. Staring at him brought back memories from that night, even though they were incredibly hazed over and blurred. She remembered parts, though… parts, and feelings, and smells… but they were blended together.   
  
  
"No, nobody can stop you from what you want to do," she said. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You have _no_ responsibilities whatsoever. It must be nice to be you, Draco. It must be _very_ nice."   
  
  
Draco laughed a drunk's laugh. "It is nice to be me, what're you talking about?"   
  
  
She stomped into the kitchen. It was hard to see where she was walking; tears had accumulated in her eyes, making her vision incredibly blurred. Ginny sniffed. "Yeah… must be real nice," she muttered to herself.   
  
  
A squeak of cushions brought her back into the real world. She turned around and noticed Draco staggering his way into the kitchen. She backed up against the counter. He looked… really odd… with his eyes all red like that…   
  
  
"You shouldn't've gone and got yourself pregnant. You're making life harder for everyone around you."   
  
  
"What did you just say?" Ginny clutched a hand to her throat. How _dare_ he? How dare he talk to her like it was all her fault? It always takes two to tango, so it was just as much _his_ fault as it was hers.   
  
  
"I told you already. Don't make me repeat myself!" Draco moved closer to her. "Get rid of it. I don't want it, it's not mine."   
  
  
Ginny did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped Draco. Hard. Hard, and across his perfect face. Her hand stung from the force.   
  
  
It wasn't a smart thing to do, she realized after she had slapped Draco. The blonde-haired man growled threateningly from deep within his throat, and the handprint on his face throbbed madly. His eyes unglazed. He wasn't in a drunken stupor any longer.   
  
  
Perhaps Draco hadn't thought about it for a long time, but what came next was surely unexpected. Draco thrust his arm out, hand balled in a fist… and it connected with Ginny's stomach.   
  
  
Instant pain spread through her entire abdomen. Ginny doubled over, clutching her stomach and blinking out the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't see, couldn't breath… everything was blocked out of her senses. Oh, the pain…   
  
  
Perhaps Draco seemed to realize what he had done, because the next moment Ginny looked up, he was gone. Ginny was all alone… all alone, in pain, without a sense of what to do.   
  
  
One thought came to her mind. St. Mungo's.   
  
  
Ginny disapparated at once.   
  
  


_When you're feeling all wrong in the back of your mind again   
How does it feel?   
When you drop down everything's all the same   
Saccharine caffeine nicotine gum   
Yeah it tastes sweet but it's not for long   
And I just think you thought it would be   
When you're looking for the truth on the cover of a magazine   
How does it feel   
When you find out what you're not gonna be   
They give you your image and the things you believe   
Open your eyes, tell me what do you see   
And I just think you thought it surreal   
How does it feel when you're out on your own   
And now it's too late to come home   
And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees   
Take it easy till you make it alone   
Now you're a supermarket punk rock television comedy   
Out on the scene   
Yeah I bit down now there's no hand to feed   
All the beautiful images lining your walls   
Pop radio screamin' down the halls   
Now you think you found something real   
When it's all about money   
And the things that you need   
Live a big lie and they all believe   
Now I just find that somehow obscene   
How does it feel when you're out on your own   
And now it's too late to come home   
And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees   
Take it easy till you make it alone   
Take it easy till you make it alone   
What a scene, yeah   
It's all been said before   
And all been done   
Take it easy till you make it alone   
Take it easy till you make it alone _


	6. Up, Up, Up

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Up, Up, Up"

  
  
  
"Miss Weasley?" a voice sounded. Ginny opened her eyes and met the face of a kind-looking old woman dressed in white robes. Pain throbbed through her, and she shifted uncomfortably on the starchy sheets covering the hospital cot.   
  
  
Her mouth was dry, she felt tired, and it seemed as though she wasn't really awake. Everything around her appeared in a blurry haze. "Yes…?"   
  
  
"Miss Weasley," the old woman stated once more, lowering herself into a chair next to the hospital cot. "How are you feeling?" Ginny groaned. The old woman placed her hand onto Ginny's. "Do you need something to eat or drink?"   
  
  
"Something to drink would be nice," Ginny answered, but found that her voice wasn't hers. It was filled with sleep, with pain.   
  
  
The old woman conjured up a glass of water and handed it to Ginny. Ginny took it into her hands, tipped it back, and took a generous sip. She set it back down on a stand next to her bed. "Who're you?" Ginny asked.   
  
  
"I'm Healer Halibert," said the old woman. She smiled gently. "I'm the head healer at St. Mungo's. I took care of you. Do you remember anything?"   
  
  
Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to remember anything.   
  
  
A sad, pained smile took over the gentle one that had been there moments before on Healer Halibert's face. She squeezed Ginny's hand, gave it a reassuring pat, and drew her hand back. "Do you need anything else? Are you sure that you're feeling alright?"   
  
  
"There's pain… a little bit of pain…"   
  
  
"Oh, yes, I expected that." Healer Halibert drew her wand and muttered a small spell. Ginny felt an instant wave of relief spread through her body. She put her hands on her stomach.   
  
  
By placing her hands on her stomach, a small shot of pain spread through her once more. Ginny gasped and picked her hands back off of herself, looking over at Healer Halibert. The old healer turned her head and looked at the floor. Ginny gently pressed on her stomach, and another shot of pain spread through her, like growing wildfire.   
  
  
It felt like a new wound - a wound rather recently closed, tender and still aching. Ginny felt tears fill her eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away. "What's… what's wrong with me?"   
  
  
Healer Halibert looked back at Ginny, once more taking her seat at her side. "I didn't want to tell you just yet, Virginia. I thought that we should wait a while, wait until you've had a chance to rest and get used to the pain, a little bit. But, seeing as how you've figured things out -"   
  
  
"What's wrong with me? Tell me! What's wrong?"   
  
  
Ginny had placed her hands on her stomach once more, gently pressing down on it and pulling back when the pain became a little too much. It didn't feel normal… something was wrong.   
  
  
The healer sighed. "Miss Weasley… It's always hard to explain these things to new mothers… especially to ones as young as you are." Ginny stared at her.   
  
  
"Tell me what? Tell me…!"   
  
  
"It isn't easy to tell you this, Miss Weasley. I'm afraid that you've lost your child. There was nothing we could do to save it…"   
  
  
Ginny clutched hard at the starchy sheets. She lost it… and it was all Draco's fault.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Molly and Arthur Weasley came that day to St. Mungo's, not knowing exactly what to expect. Perhaps Ginny had decided to take a paternity test? Yes, that must've been what this fiasco was all about. What else would they be called to St. Mungo's for, concerning their daughter?   
  
  
Ginny had been asleep when they first came to St. Mungo's, and on the bedside table there had been various (and many) phials of potions. Mrs. Weasley felt her stomach constrict. What was wrong with her daughter? This was definitely no means for a paternity test.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley gently shook her daughter awake. She had to know what was wrong with her, to hear it from her own daughter's lips instead of from some healer that probably didn't know what they were talking about. Damned healer's… damned St. Mungo's… Damned Ginny for getting herself into this predicament in the first place!   
  
  
Ginny woke up after a few good shakes, looking horrible. Her eyes were puffy, and she shook with every breath she took. Mrs. Weasley felt herself succumbing to the sobs that began to overwhelm her at the sight of her daughter. What in the world…?   
  
  
"Ginny… oh, Ginny, dear… what in the world… why are you here? What's wrong?"   
  
  
It had been the wrong way to ask the question, perhaps, because Ginny erupted into hysterical cries. Mrs. Weasley clutched her daughter and pulled her to her breast. "Oh, Ginny… I'm here. I'm right here. You can tell me."   
  
  
Wracking with sobs, Ginny attempted to speak. "The baby… gone…"   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach. Sure, she hadn't wanted her daughter to be pregnant at her age… but loosing a child? Oh… Poor, poor Ginny!   
  
  
…Poor, poor Ginny…   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought Ginny home that day and forced her straight into bed. Ginny, unhappily, obliged. She asked, however, that they put the family own in her room so that she could send a few letters. Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead and did so.   
  
  
After Molly shut her bedroom door, Ginny pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill from her bedside drawer, along with a bottle of ink. She unscrewed the cap and dunked the quill into the inkbottle. Draco should know what he had done to her. It was all his fault. Everything was all his fault.   
  
  
_Draco,_ she began. She began crying at the mere sight of the name, and tears fell onto the parchment. Luckily, she had bought smudge-proof ink.   
  
  
_I expect that you'll be happy to know that we are no longer expecting a child._   
  
  
Again, tears spilled from her eyes. The simple thought that she had once been carrying a child - a child that she hadn't exactly wanted, but a child of her own, nevertheless - but had lost it, stung like a chill wind biting at exposed flesh. Once a life… no longer a life. Life and death had such a horrid circle.   
  
  
_Though I know you really don't care, I thought that I'd inform you, anyway… considering the fact that you're the reason that we're no longer having a child. Thank you, Draco, for making my life practically unlivable. I don't think that I'll ever, in my life, be able to forgive you.   
  
-Ginny_   
  
  
Ginny rolled up the piece of parchment and attached it to the owl's leg. Hopefully it would reach Draco before he fell asleep at night - that way, he could remember what he had done to her, and he would suffer a sleepless night. But, somehow Ginny thought better of it. Draco Malfoy would never have a sleepless night in his life… simply because he was who he was.   
  
  
The owl flew out of the open window, leaving Ginny alone in her room, lying in her bed. Nobody would come visit her, and murmur her words of encouragement, because nobody but her mother and father knew of her loss. Come to think of it, nobody but her parents (and Draco, but he simply didn't count) knew that she was pregnant in the first place. Tears stung her eyes once more. Nobody else would get to know, either, because there was no baby.   
  
  
Before another thought came to her, Ginny fell back asleep, feeling exhausted and tried out enough for one day.   
  
  


_Are you listenin' now?   
Are you feelin' that way   
Aren't you terrified?   
Of wakin' up too tired to try again?   
Are you happy now   
That you shut yourself down   
Are you paralyzed   
By all the nonsense that's gone down   
I know you're gonna see these things some day   
Sorry-eyed we spent so much of your time   
Now I'm tryin' to put a riddle to a rhyme   
Now it's up up up I'm headin' for this evenin'   
And it's up up up I'm headed for the clouds   
Comin' down ain't the worst part   
It only takes a second   
To make a change that's gonna last   
I hope you're gonna see these things some day   
So don't stop lookin' for that light along the way   
Sorry that we've spent so much of your time   
Now I'm tryin' to put your riddle to a rhyme   
Now it's up up up and headin' for this evenin'   
Now it's up up up I'm headed for the clouds _


	7. It's Over

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"It's Over"

  
  
  
Draco glared at the Great Horned owl that tapped on his window. He knew who the owl belonged to, and he just didn't care what Ginny had to say at the moment. As a matter of fact, he didn't care what anyone had to say at that precise moment in his life. Ignoring the insistent tapping on his window, Draco rolled onto his side on his rather large bed and burned his head into the pillows.   
  
  
The owl, however, would not stop tapping on the window. Draco's head was already pounding from the after-effects of his drinking, and the tapping sound only made it worse. He grit his teeth together and climbed out of bed, going toward the window to let the damned creature inside.   
  
  
He could've sworn that the owl had given him a death glare as he took the letter off of his leg. The creature jumped up and flew out of the window the instant Draco had relieved him of its burden, making sure to claw Draco's arm as he let off. Utterly pissed, Draco slammed the window shut behind the owl and threw himself back onto his bed.   
  
  
Whatever was in the letter… well, it could wait. What Draco needed was a nice rest, and then he could possibly face whatever it was that Ginny found so important to tell him. Damned Ginny… she was making him think that living was a trivial matter.   
  
  
But then again, he told himself, it practically is.   
  
  
He threw the roll of parchment onto his bedside table and eased himself back into his mattress. He wasn't going to worry himself over whatever was in that damned letter. He simply wasn't going to worry about whatever it was that Ginny had to say. She had already managed to disrupt the way of Draco's living, what else could she possibly do in this short amount of time? Everything was entirely her fault.   
  
  
But what was in the letter? Draco found himself staring at the roll of parchment, thinking in his mind the various reasons for why Ginny would possibly be writing him a letter. He could remember, though rather vaguely, something that had happened earlier. Mix together a batch of quite a bit of alcohol, plus one angry Malfoy, and something unpleasant was guaranteed to come out, sooner or later. What had happened, Draco wasn't entirely sure.   
  
  
Curiosity over what was in the letter consumed him. Draco finally reached over and grabbed the roll of parchment. He was going to figure out why the hell Ginny had sent him a damned owl with a simple roll of parchment from her poor family, with her poor ink and her poor parchment and her poor, pitiful owl…   
  
  
Draco opened the letter and glared at its contents, not reading at first… simply glaring. He read through the contents of the letter, though taking a bit of time for the message to sink in considering that he had a rather horrible hangover. What on earth…?   
  
  
What could Ginny possibly mean by this letter? He felt himself getting sick to his stomach, simply thinking about it. What had happened? Why? Questions ran through his head like a hot knife through butter, and he instantly sobered up.   
  
  
No child? Had something happened? What did that mean? Draco jumped out of his bed, laying the parchment on the mattress where he had just lain, and began to pace around his cold room. Should he go and see Ginny to see what the hell she was talking about? Draco shook himself. Him… go to the Burnlow, or whatever it was that they called their poor living condition? No, he would not go there.   
  
  
But… but what?   
  
  
Draco continued to pace up and down the length of his room, glaring at random objects as though they should fear him. He had to know what Ginny had meant by her letter. _…considering the fact that you're the reason we're no longer having a child…_   
  
  
Perhaps he would write Ginny back, send her an owl of his own and see what the hell she was doing? Yes, yes, that would work… but sending an owl wasn't the same as hearing it first hand. Draco glared at a portrait on the wall. The figure in the portrait gave a frightened squeak and disappeared out of its frame.   
  
  
Why was he getting all worked up about this, he wondered. Draco sat down at the edge of his bed, stroking his prominent chin with his long fingers. He hadn't wanted a child in the first place - especially at this point in time - so why should he get all worked up at the fact that he was no longer to expect one? But the fact of the matter was, the child was his, and anything that was Malfoy was guaranteed to be important, one way or another. But now… but now it was gone, or so Ginny had said.   
  
  
That settled it. Draco glared at random objects in his rooms once more before apparating out.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco knocked on the haphazard looking door at the Burnlow, wondering what the hell had brought him to come to the Weasley's 'home.' He must've been losing his mind, he figured, as a dumpy figure opened the door and stared at him in suspicion.   
  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Weasley, he figured, announced as she opened the door. She was wearing a large white apron, and her hair was askew.   
  
  
"Is Ginny here?" he asked simply. He wasn't going to give into the suspicious glances that Mrs. Weasley kept shooting him, because he had no reason to be considered suspicious… unless, of course, one counted the fact that a Malfoy was present on the Weasley's doorstep, which was something that one would not see ever again, if Draco had his way. The dumpy witch nodded shortly.   
  
  
"I'm afraid that she isn't feeling too well. Come again another day." Mrs. Weasley began shutting the door, but Draco held it open with his hand. She glared at him.   
  
  
"I need to speak with her."   
  
  
"Ginny isn't in the mood to be entertaining guests at the moment," she added angrily. "For what reason do you need to speak with my daughter, anyway?"   
  
  
What business was it of hers what Draco needed to speak with Ginny about? Draco ground his teeth - his patience was being tried. He wasn't at all used to being denied something that he wanted.   
  
  
"Please," he gulped after using the word, "allow me to speak to Ginny, if only for a few minutes."   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley eyed him for a few moments longer. "I'll go and see if Ginny is well enough to speak to you." She turned her back onto him, leaving the door open for him to come inside if so he wished. She climbed up the stairs to Ginny's room, coming back a few minutes later, looking harassed.   
  
  
"I'm afraid that Ginny cannot entertain guests today," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Come back later, hm?" She shooed Draco out of the doorframe. She shut the door on him.   
  
  
Draco glared at the door. He was in a glaring mood, for some odd reason. He looked up the side of the house and noticed the open window. That was Ginny's room, he was sure of it. He would go and speak to her, whether or not she wanted to speak to him. Draco apparated into the room with the open window.   
  
  
Indeed, the room was Ginny's. He had apparated into the middle of her bedroom, right in front of the small bed that occupied the room, where Ginny was laying. She was startled at the sound of the apparation, and was looking rather ill indeed. Draco approached her. Ginny almost screamed, but Draco clamped his hand around her mouth.   
  
  
"I'm here for answers, Weasley," he said, with his hand still clamped over her mouth. She glared at him with her fiery brown eyes that had once held intense passion, now filled with pain and sorrow. He felt an intense sweep of anger come over himself at those eyes.   
  
  
He gently let off of Ginny's mouth and lowered himself at the side of the bed. "What was the meaning of that letter?"   
  
  
Ginny began crying. He shook his head, getting fed up already. Why did women always have to cry? One way or another, everything ended up in women crying. "Tell me, Weasley."   
  
  
"My name's not Weasley!" she bawled. "My name is Ginny. GINNY! You should at least be able to remember my name, you heartless bastard!"   
  
  
Draco stared at her. "I know what your name is, I simply choose not to say it at the given-"   
  
  
"Shut up, Draco. Just shut the hell up and get out of here. Leave me alone. I never want to see your face again, do you hear me? Get out. Go away. Drown yourself in a river, for all I care…!"   
  
  
"Tell me what you meant by that letter," Draco repeated himself, growing angrier at every passing moment. Ginny was stalling, trying to get away from telling him the truth, but he wasn't going to fall for it. He was going to know the truth, somehow.   
  
  
"I don't have to explain anything. You read the letter… you know what I meant. Don't make me repeat myself, Draco, don't do it. I won't. You read the letter! You've ruined everything, Draco MALFOY. I hate you… I hate you so much…"   
  
  
His patience was beginning to fade away into the depths of anger and… well, impatience. He grabbed onto her wrist and gave it a sharp squeeze. Ginny whined harder. "Explain the letter to me. I have the right to know."   
  
  
Ginny gave him a very harsh glare, her eyes glittering with tears. "No you don't. You don't have the right to know anything. You gave up that right when you denied that the baby was yours, when you knew full well-"   
  
  
"That was then, this is now."   
  
  
"The baby is gone, okay? Gone. There's nothing for you to worry about, now, Draco. You can go on and continue to live your pathetic little life with no meaning whatsoever, without having to worry about the mistake that you had gone and made."   
  
  
Draco squeezed a bit harder. "What do you mean by 'gone?'"   
  
  
"You… you don't remember it, do you?"   
  
  
"What're you talking about, girl? Just fucking tell me, already. My patience is just about worn!"   
  
  
Ginny dissolved into sobs. She clutched at her sheet, squeezing it hard as if to get strength from the fabric.   
  
  
"You… you were drunk…"   
  
  
"And what?"   
  
  
"And… and you got angry and… and you punched me…"   
  
  
Draco's stomach gave a nasty squirm. It felt as though he had swallowed a hot coal and had left it in his stomach to burn a hole through. So that's what had happened… That's what she had meant by it being all his fault. He shot her a look to see if she was telling the truth.   
  
  
"The baby's gone, Draco. You don't have to worry, anymore. There's no reason for you to grow up, anymore, no reason for you to start behaving as though you're somewhat human. You can leave, now, Draco. You got what you wanted, didn't you? Isn't this what you wanted? Well? Is it!?"   
  
  
For once in his life, Draco didn't know what to say. He slowly rose upward, bringing himself to stand once more. Ginny watched him, tears streaming down her freckled face.   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
A ringing sound filled his ears. …No?   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_And I didn't think about   
All the ways I hurt you and myself   
And I wouldn't say a thing to you   
I keep it to myself in   
My mind   
And I can't stand without you   
And I won't find the answers   
When you're gone   
But it's over to you   
I can't find the answer when you're gone   
And it's over to you   
But you can't find the answer where you are   
And you know I need you now   
And this ain't easy to admit   
But no one needs to know   
What goes on behind   
The door in my room   
I'm kickin' through the   
Walls in my mind   
And I can't stand without you   
And I won't find the answers   
When you're gone   
But it's over to you   
I can't find the answer when you're gone   
And it's over to you   
And I can't find the answer where you are   
I won't tear you down   
I won't tear you down   
To get into the world you wanted   
I'm kickin' through the walls   
But no one can believe   
In things that never change   
But it's over to you   
I can't find the answers where you are _


	8. Sympathy

**A/N:** I would like to say 'Thank You!' to all those of you who have reviewed so far. This chapter is going to be a little more… well, slightly more angsty, I believe, and I think that this is one that's going to give Draco a little problem. Hope you like it.   
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Sympathy"   
  
  
Ginny stared at Draco, disbelief written all over her paled face. Draco paced around her bedroom, folding his arms and staring at random objects around her room. Granted, it wasn't as shabby as Draco had pictured it would be, but then again, it was no Malfoy splendor…   
  
  
Why was he thinking about things like money? There were other things to be thought about, other things that were more important than wealth and family stature, and…   
  
  
"What did you just say?" Ginny asked him, following his movement with her eyes. Draco never stopped pacing, fearing that if he did, he would forget something, or say the wrong thing, or something stupid that a Malfoy never, ever did.   
  
  
"I said no. That's not what I wanted."   
  
  
"Quit lying to me, Draco!" Ginny began crying again, clutching ever harder at the sheets. She eased herself back onto her pillows against the headboard and continued to watch Draco pace about her room. She was feeling very emotion, very angry… Draco shouldn't have feelings. Draco was just a stupid little bastard who didn't care about anybody but himself. There was nothing good about Draco. He's just some stupid… stupid, mindless drone.   
  
  
"Who the hell said that I'm lying? You have trust issues, Ginny…" Draco stopped pacing and looked down at the redheaded girl that he remembered being outgoing and adventurous and happy, beginning his fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts. Now she was bedridden, sickly looking, and silent for the most part.   
  
  
"Oh, I have some trust issues, do I?" She threw the covers off of herself and slowly raised herself off of her bed, wincing at the slight pain the shot up through her abdomen. "Can you blame me? Can you _honestly_ blame me for having trust issues when it comes to you, Draco Malfoy?"   
  
  
She was right, Draco realized. He had been… well, himself, around her, which was reason enough for her to not trust him… at all.   
  
  
"I guess not."   
  
  
"You guess not, huh? What, now you have a conscience? After everything's ended, you get a conscience? You're horrible… you're a horrible, horrible person. Get out."   
  
  
Draco stuttered. "Wh-what? I told you, Weasley… I'm sorry."   
  
  
"Weasley? You're sorry, Weasley? I don't think so. You're not sorry… you're not sorry at all. You just want to get the charity work over and done with, so that you can go on and complete your vain life the way your vain family has always done. Get out. Get out, now."   
  
  
Draco watched her for a moment. Perhaps she was lying, and didn't really want him to leave? But then again, Draco reminded himself; he did cause more trouble than he was worth… He gave Ginny a sympathizing look and disapparated back home.   
  
  
Ginny watched the place where Draco had been standing for a long moment after he had left. She half expected him to pop back up and say, "Hey, guess what? I'm joking, and this is all a horrible dream. Gotchya, didn't I?" But that moment never came. She had really told him to leave her alone, and he really did - which was rather surprising in itself… but what was more surprising was the look on Draco's face when she had told him off.   
  
  
Was a Malfoy truly capable of feeling any human emotion… sympathy, most of all?   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Within a few days, Ginny was feeling incredibly better, both physically and mentally. She had gotten out of bed and had dropped out of her angry state, and had begun cleaning the entire of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was incredibly surprised to see her daughter on her hands and knees, scrubbing the bathroom floor the muggle, old-fashioned way. The cleaning seemed to up Ginny's spirits, so Mrs. Weasley let her be.   
  
  
Ginny, Molly and Arthur Weasley had decided to keep it to themselves that Ginny had been pregnant. It was a hard enough experience for them all as it was, without having to tell the rest of the family of the problem. Not to mention, the pain of bringing up the loss of the baby was hard enough on Ginny, without having everyone sympathize for her. Ginny would tell them when she was ready, if she wanted to. It was none of Mr. or Mrs. Weasley's business when it came to that.   
  
  
But things were slowly beginning to patch up. Ginny was no longer confined to herself, but was slowly beginning to come out of her shell. Although she still wouldn't confess as to whom the father of her child had been, or why Draco Malfoy had come to see her… Ginny was otherwise almost the same as she had been before this had happened.   
  
  
And for that, Mrs. Weasley had been eternally grateful.   
  
  
The week after Ginny had come home, the family gathered at the Burrow for a small feast in honor of Ginny's recovery, though the family had said that the feast was just a small gathering that was really needed - and not to mention, why not honor the fact that everyone was now old enough to get on with their lives? The entire Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione, gathered at the Burrow for a very hectic supper.   
  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were getting ready to enter Auror training. Although Hermione didn't want to work in the Auror field itself, per say, she decided that working in office for the Auror's, doing paperwork and helping out with the overall cause would be the right kind of job for her. Not to mention; the training that one underwent for becoming an Auror would become very useful in the future.   
  
  
Conversation between the large group was filled with exciting rumors and undecided plans for the future. After a long hour or so of useless gossip, the attention of the group turned toward Ginny. Questions came spouting out toward her about why she had been bedridden, why she had been sick, why? Ginny shrugged all of the questions off and answered with the suavest lie that she could muster. After all, lying was not one of her strengths.   
  
  
But her lies seemed to please the crowd. They all turned back to their talk until dinner was complete and time to clean up the kitchen was imminent. Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley cleaned up the dishes and went to the kitchen to clean up.   
  
  
In the kitchen, Hermione leaned closer to Ginny to talk while they cleaned up. Hermione was all smiles and happy - Harry and she had been together for nearly two years that day. "Guess what?" she whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny turned to her in question. "I think I'm pregnant."   
  
  
"Oh…! That… that's wonderful, Hermione," Ginny said. Inside of her, Ginny felt her stomach clench at the thought of pregnancy and felt the pain within herself of loss.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco walked along the halls of Malfoy Manor, not watching where he was going, not caring where his feat took him. Many times, he ran into servants in the corridors, and many times, he found himself facing dead ends and portrait-covered walls. He simply didn't care, anymore. Not that he cared to begin with, but… This was an entire different thing, altogether.   
  
  
He had told Ginny that he was sorry for what he'd done to her. He had felt an extreme pain and a sense of loss, and not to mention, the strong, strong pain of guilt that usually ran away from his wrath. But did Ginny listen to him? No. She hadn't heard a single word coming out of his mouth, and in a sense, he didn't honestly blame her.   
  
  
Not after what he'd done.   
  
  
Though he knew that he had done something incredibly wrong, he had no recollection of it - for the most part. He had been so incredibly sloshed that he could only remember blurred outlines of things and random feelings that blended all together…   
  
  
But he did know that it was his fault. Yes, he remembered that quite well.   
  
  
One thing was for sure, however. Draco was honestly, truly sorry and wished that he could take everything all back.   
  
  
Draco looked up to see where his feet were carrying him and found himself inside of his father's bar. Lucius Malfoy had a large amount of alcohol hidden behind a cupboard and had light alcohol sitting on the bar counter. Draco sat down at the bar and pulled out a few of the harder drinks out of the cupboard.   
  
  
Smiling, he tipped back the bottles and let one after the other pour its contents into his waiting mouth. The sweet warmth from alcohol lifted his spirits slightly, and he felt himself loosen under the influence. He laughed and set a bottle of brandy back on the top of the counter.   
  
  
"I'm worthless!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, though nobody heard a word he said. He laughed again and pulled himself off of the stool he was sitting on. He teetered dangerously, but held hard onto the counter. "Draco Malfoy is a fucking pathetic loser, with no ambition, with no life…!"   
  
  
He pulled himself along the length of the bar, leaned over to grab the brandy bottle which was still ¾ full, and proceeded to walk out of the rather tiny room. It was one of the smaller rooms of the manor, on the west side of the house - and Draco's room was in the east wing of the manor. He held his free palm against the wall and led himself back toward his bedroom.   
  
  
After a series of tipping forward and landing flat on his face on his way to his room, thirty minutes later he arrived in his rooms. Draco slammed the door shut behind him, took another swing of his bottle, and then threw that across the room. The bottle of brandy, with less than ¼ of the drink left inside of it, hit the solid wall and shattered, falling into a heap at the floor. Draco teetered toward the mound of glass bottle shards.   
  
  
Draco slumped, sliding down the length of a wall into a heap next to the bottle shards. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees. He cried.   
  
  
"I'm worthless. I'm worthless! There's nooooooooo meaning to my life… Can't do anything right."   
  
  
He laughed bitterly at himself, leaning his head back against the cold of the concrete wall. He unclenched his knees and put his hands on the floor near his sides. One hand slipped along the jagged edges of the bottle shards and sliced open. He picked up one of the glass shards, brought it to his face, and looked at it.   
  
  
And then he started to cut.   
  
  
The sad excuse for a Malfoy dragged the jagged piece of glass across his forearms and sliced through the pale skin, leaving behind it a trail of blood that began oozing out of the fresh cuts. Draco didn't seem to notice, because he continued to slice up his forearm, and then began hacking up the other. Blood covered the front of his robes.   
  
  
After he cut up his arms, he set the glass down. He gave a sad little chuckle and slammed the back of his head against the concrete wall.   
  
  
"I can't even be a father." He shut his eyes a let a tear trickle down his cheek. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_Stranger than your sympathy   
This is my apology   
I'm killing myself from the inside out   
And all my fears have pushed you out   
I wish for things that I don't need   
All I wanted   
And what I chase won't set me free   
All I wanted   
And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees   
Oh yeah, everything's all wrong, yeah   
Everything's all wrong, yeah   
Where the hell did I think I was?   
Stranger than your sympathy   
I take these things so I don't feel   
I'm killing myself from the inside out   
Now my head's been filled with doubt   
It's hard to live the life you choose   
All I wanted   
When all your luck's run out on you   
All I wanted   
  
Oh yeah, it's easy to forget, yeah   
And you choke on the regrets, yeah   
Who the hell did I think I was?   
Stranger than your sympathy   
All these things you stole from me   
I'm not sure where I belong   
Nowhere's home, and I'm all wrong   
And I wasn't all the things   
I tried to make believe I was   
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel   
Before the dreams I wanted   
And all the talk and all the lies   
Were all the empty things disguised as me   
Yeah, stranger than your sympathy _


	9. What Do You Need?

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"What Do You Need"

  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy knocked briskly on her son's chamber door. When Draco failed to answer to her beck and call, she pushed the door open and entered his rooms. Narcissa looked into his bed. Perhaps he was still sleeping? When she noticed that the bed was empty, she knew otherwise. Draco never slept in. He had always been an early bird, much like his father.   
  
  
Maybe he wasn't at home at all? He had his apparation license, after all, and he could disappear off of the Malfoy grounds from his chambers at will, but where would he have gone to at such an early hour? Of course, it was well past noon, but still…   
  
  
Mrs. Malfoy turned to leave her son's rooms, when a glinting reflection on the ceiling caught her eye. It looked as though sunlight had hit a mirror and the reflection traveled up and rested on the ceiling… but it wasn't the clear white color that a mirror often provided. Narcissa walked around the side of Draco's bed to see what was causing the light, and saw a horrid view.   
  
  
On the floor laid Draco, huddled into a mass of glass and robes, passed out and with blood all over the front of his robes. Narcissa would have dropped to her knees to help her son, but her clothing was far too expensive for that sort of treatment. Instead, with a flick of her wand, she called one of the servants into Draco's chambers.   
  
  
The sight of Draco made the servant give a surprised squeak of horror. What on earth…? Why was Draco on the floor like that? What on earth could have made him collapse like that? And what happened to his arms? Was that where all the blood had come from?   
  
  
"Oh, Mistress…! What's happened to the young Master?"   
  
  
Narcissa looked hard at the servant woman. "Don't just stand there, you filthy fool! Get a hold of the healer and find Master Lucius!" The servant seemed unwilling to move and continued to look at Draco, still unconscious. Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently. "If my son proceeds to die while you are on duty, be sure that you will never hold a job again! Now _go_, now!"   
  
  
The servant squeaked again and ran out of the room. Narcissa paced around the room. What in the world was her son thinking? His clothes…! He had ruined them. Not to mention, his naturally smooth and gorgeous face was now lined with bags underneath his eyes - quite unpresentable for a Malfoy. She clapped her hands to her face.   
  
  
"Wake up, Draco! Wake up, now, I said!" she screamed at her son. He didn't budge. She nudged him with the toe of her shoe, and still, he neither moved an inch nor fluttered so much as an eyelid. Narcissa groaned and felt herself shuddering. What on earth was wrong with her son?   
  
  
Lucius entered the room and walked up behind his wife. He stared down at the mass that was his son and gave a disgusted snort. What had brought his son to such pettiness? Narcissa turned around to look at him and turned back to her son once again. Of course she hadn't expected him to care much.   
  
  
"What's wrong with the boy?" Lucius asked. He was still quite angry with their son, ever since he refused the Dark Mark, which happened over a year ago. Perhaps he thought that what had happened to their son was his just dessert…? Narcissa watched Draco with a sharp eye, waiting for any slight movement.   
  
  
"I found him like this. The healer is on the way."   
  
  
Lucius gave another disgusted snort and started back out of the room. Narcissa turned to look at him, as if asking 'Where are you going?' He glanced back at her. "I do not wish to see my son in this position. It looks as though he brought this upon himself, and therefore, does not deserve my sympathies."   
  
  
He left the room, leaving Draco and Narcissa alone.   
  
  
The healer and the servant girl arrived in Draco's chambers nearly ten minutes after Lucius' departure. Narcissa pointed at her fallen son and watched as the healer kneeled down to inspect him. The healer, a man, prodded and poked at her son, muttering various incantations on his fallen body.   
  
  
"What's wrong with my son?" Narcissa demanded, watching him still. The healer stood up and wiped his hands on his robes.   
  
  
"He's lost quite a lot of blood. I'm going to give him a potion that will recreate the normal amount of red blood cells that he needs, but he can't take it until he's waken up again. As for his cuts, well… they're self-inflicted, and they cover the entire of his forearms. I've managed -"   
  
  
"What?!" asked Narcissa, incredulously. "Self-inflicted? Why would _my_ son, a Malfoy, do something like that to _himself?_ No, someone did it to him!"   
  
  
"I'm afraid not," the healer said heavily. "See the glass around him? There were traces of shards of glass in some of the wounds that I've cleaned up. I've managed to heal the wounds, but some of them will leave scars - they were cut quite deep."   
  
  
The healer watched Narcissa for a few moments before turning back to Draco. He pulled out his wand once again and muttered, "_Ennervate_," which brought Draco awake.   
  
  
Draco pulled himself up out of his tangled mass. He tipped slightly when he sat up, and his vision was incredibly blurred. All the color that was left in his face drained. Narcissa clutched her hands to her face.   
  
  
The healer swooped down on Malfoy like a hawk on its prey and shoved a phial of potion into his mouth. Draco sputtered, but with the little strength he had, managed to drink the potion. An instant amount of color rose into his cheeks and face, giving him the look that he normally held. The healer patted him on the shoulder and pulled him up to his feet.   
  
  
Needless to mention, Draco staggered a little bit, and his head pounded so hard that Draco almost fell back again. The healer held hard onto his arm and led him over to his bed, forcing Draco to lay in it.   
  
  
"Why is he acting like that?" Narcissa asked, watching her son.   
  
  
"Hangover, Mrs. Malfoy. An extremely bad one. He's probably suffering from alcohol poisoning, but I've got an antidote with me…" The healer fished in his pockets and pulled out another phial of potion. He forced the liquid into Draco's mouth. Draco groaned but swallowed the potion instead of fighting it.   
  
  
"That should be all," said the healer. "I doubt that there's going to be any more problems with young Mister Malfoy, here, so, I must be on my way." He turned to Narcissa. "If there's any more problems, contact me immediately. I could have overlooked something, but I highly doubt that."   
  
  
Narcissa gave a curt nod. The healer disapparated out of Malfoy Manor, leaving Draco and Narcissa and the servant girl all in Draco's chambers.   
  
  
Draco grumbled and situated himself on his bed. He had a hurting kink in his neck from falling unconscious as he had, and there was a bit of a throb in his forearms. He was unaware of why he was in pain, but then again, he really didn't care. He didn't care about anything, anymore. Not now, at least.   
  
  
Narcissa turned to her son and watched him situate himself. She pursed her lips and scowled down at him. "Why in the world did you do such a _stupid, stupid_ thing?" She glared down at him, expecting him to answer strait away, and when he did not, she scowled even more. "Answer me, Draco."   
  
  
He looked at his mother and gave a hollow laugh. "Because I could, mother. Because I could."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
_Ginny,   
  
You have to talk to me sometime. I understand that I've done something horrible to you that can't be replaced, but you'll have to talk to me sometime. Don't throw this away without reading it, just because you can. I want to talk to you.   
  
Maybe you can't forgive me now, but we can work on it. What do you need? I'll get you anything you need, anything you want… just as long as we can put this behind us.   
  
  
-Draco_   
  
  
Ginny glared at the letter and threw it into the dustbin in the corner of her room. So Draco wanted to be the nice guy, now? Well, in that case, she would continue to be the bad guy. Draco didn't deserve to be forgiven - not now, not ever. What he did was wrong and horrible. She hoped that he suffered.   
  
  
But… but perhaps she could weasel some things out of him. He had offered, after all, to get her whatever she needed… She could have him pay for her medical bills at St. Mungo's, she could get new things… and all the while, she could still play him like a fool. He deserved no other privilege than to be played on like he had played her.   
  
  
If she played the game like him, maybe it would be his just dessert? But then again, if she played like him, wouldn't that make her just the same as him?   
  
  
Ginny glared at the visible fingerprints on the window, grabbed a cloth, and rubbed it down. Messes made her angry. Messes made her think about the mess that she had gotten herself into. Messes needed to be dissolved and transformed.   
  
  
She choked, thinking quietly to herself. Messes could be cleaned up, if you try hard enough.   
  
  
Maybe Malfoy had come to realize that he had made a mess, and maybe he was trying to clean it up, now.   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_What do you need from me tonight   
I feel you look right through me now   
I can't pretend it's alright   
Maybe we'll find a way somehow   
Why do we need to turn it on   
Why does it always feel so wrong?   
What do you need from me tonight?   
The truth is so complicated, now   
You feel so free to say   
You're wrong   
Fear makes you fragile, darling   
Hate is too heavy when you're weak   
Now we're both lost in anger   
When we're alone, we'll find some peace   
Why do we need to turn it on?   
Why does it always seem so wrong?   
What do you need from me tonight?   
The truth is so complicated now   
You feel so free to say you're wrong   
What do you need from me tonight   
The truth is so complicated now   
You feel so free to say   
You're wrong, you're wrong   
You're wrong, you're wrong   
What do you need from me tonight   
The truth is so complicated now   
You feel so free to say you're wrong   
Why do we need to turn it on?   
Why does it always seem so wrong?_

  
  
  
**A/N:** I thought I'd drop in a few 'thank you's' to individual reviewers who've caught my attention and what-not. Usually, I don't do this… mostly because it takes time and I'm far too lazy to realize that individual people need to receive thank you's at times. So, without further ado…!   
  
**Champagne**: Woman! Stop your insistent nagging…! I'll make you some pie when I'm damn good and ready! …LoL, I'm just kidding. Thank you for reviewing so many times, and thanks for asking for more. It makes me feel happy that somebody likes my story ^_^;   
  
**AmericaSweetie**: Thanks for reviewing multiple times, too. ^_^;   
  
**GrednForge**: Yeah, they kind-of need each other, don't they? X_x;   
  
**Just a Girl**: Posting, posting! Don't hurt me x_X;   
  
**Mea**: Keep reading to find out what happens >_>;   
  
**Trancos**: What more could one ask for in a fic? Why, that's simple…! How about a nice naked Sirius?!? O_O;… Oh, that's a lovely thought… -jots down ideas for another fic…- Heh… Glad you stopped by to read even one chapter. Hopefully you'll like the rest.   
  
  
That's all for now, folks. If I've forgotten to mention you, I'll probably do so in the next chapter, here. Thank you, again for reading. 


	10. Smash

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Smash"

  
  
  
Draco and Ginny met at Hogsmeade that weekend, as planned in a letter that Ginny sent to Draco after she received the last letter from Draco a few days before. Ginny slowly walked toward Draco, watching him in his new robes that were trimmed in expensive silver. Draco always had the best of everything, and Ginny had nothing. She never had, never would.   
  
  
The two met each other in the middle of Hogsmeade and Draco took Ginny by the hand. He bent down and kissed her knuckles and Ginny watched him as though he were a pest that needed to be squashed. He let go of her hand and she snatched it back to her side.   
  
  
They walked, side by side, down the streets of Hogsmeade. Draco continued to move closer and closer to Ginny as they walked, and Ginny would move father away from Draco in response. He watched her face closely - she could feel his eyes burning a hole into her own, and felt that he needed to stop looking at her before she ripped out his eyes and stuffed them down his throat.   
  
  
Draco, indeed, watched her eyes. They were fiery and alive with unspoken emotions that she wouldn't ever speak of, not around him at least. He could sense that she was still tense around him, which was understandable, but he still felt that she was too withdrawn, because he did mean what he had said. He wanted to patch things up between them. He wanted to pay for what he had done to her, and make everything well again.   
  
  
Whether it was possible or not, Draco hadn't a clue, but he decided that it could be done, and if it really couldn't, he'd try his damnest to get it done. He glanced at her again and saw her staring at the window of the robes' shop. He looked into the window, too, and smiled. Perhaps Ginny could do with a new set of robes? He opened the door to the shop and shoved Ginny inside.   
  
  
He looked around at racks of robes and checked out various displays and styles, randomly picking up sets of robes and holding them up to Ginny to confirm a thing here or there. He grabbed a rather atrocious robe usually seen worn by old women - bright green with abnormally large, yellow flowers, with an odd trim around the neckline - and held it close to her. He laughed and said, "I think this is your style."   
  
  
Ginny crumpled up her nose and looked at the robe in disgust. She pushed it back toward him. "No. I think it's more your mother's style. Perhaps you should get it for her?" The look on Draco's face made her chuckle softly. "What? More like your father's?"   
  
  
Draco set the robe back onto the display rack. "Yeah, I can picture my father wearing this." He looked through more sets of robes, picking up various ones and slinging them over his arm. He shoved Ginny into a dressing room and threw the robes in after her, instructing her to try them on.   
  
  
The redheaded girl tried on robe after robe, each time coming out of the dressing room after putting another one on and modeling it for Draco. Some were a little tight around her belly, which was still swollen after the whole… ordeal. She noticed Draco looking at her stomach every now and then, and when that happened, she walked back inside of the dressing room and changed yet again.   
  
  
After deciding on a pair of blue and silver robes, as well as a set of light green and a light yellow, as well as others, Draco paid for the robes and the two set back off into Hogsmeade. Ginny absentmindedly rubbed her stomach and Draco noticed it out of the corner of his eye.   
  
  
If he hadn't've been slobbering drunk, if he hadn't been so… stupid, Ginny might've still been pregnant with his child. He frowned. What would that child have looked like, he wondered. But, it was too late for that, now. He had ruined that chance with her, and everything about that time was gone, now, thanks to him.   
  
  
But that wouldn't keep him from wondering, if even by himself.   
  
  
The two walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table. Madame Rosmerta came to their table and took their order of two butterbeers. Ginny noticed her shoot a look at Draco, as if wondering if he was going to ask for the 'usual' or something such as that, Ginny figured. The witch in ruby high-heels simply nodded and walked away, only to come back a few moments later with two butterbeers on a tray.   
  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" Ginny asked after taking a sip of her butterbeer. She watched Draco's eyes carefully, reading any message in them that might come across. He gave a nod.   
  
  
"I meant it. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."   
  
  
An awkward silence set between the two. There weren't many customers in the Three Broomsticks - at least, not as much as there were during Hogwarts Hogsmeade trips. Ginny didn't know what to say to Draco's reply, and Draco simply didn't know what to say. Perhaps Ginny was mulling over what he had said earlier? That he really wanted to make it up to her?   
  
  
Ginny took another sip of her butterbeer, staring at the counter where a silly little wizard sat. She gave a chuckle. "I don't know if I should believe you or not."   
  
  
Draco nodded and looked down at the butterbeer bottle. "I understand. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself either…"   
  
  
"Then why do you want me to forgive you?"   
  
  
He looked up to Ginny's face. "I want things to work out."   
  
  
"You know what? I never told them who the father was." Ginny sipped away at the bottle. "They don't know how I lost the baby. All they know is that I slept with someone, got pregnant, and had a miscarriage." She gave a bitter laugh. "Not only that, but only my parents knew about it. Ron, George… my brothers only think that I was sick with the stomach flu."   
  
  
He had figured that Ginny hadn't told them about himself, and his suspicions were confirmed when Molly Weasley had failed to interrogate him and attack him with a frying pan. How the rest of her family failed to know what had happened surprised him, and needless to say, startled him.   
  
  
But maybe it was for the better. That way, they couldn't interrogate _her_ and make things worse for her than she already had it.   
  
  
"Hm… I've seemed to have forgotten that I've bought you something." Draco reached into his pocket and Ginny looked at him, bewildered. What on earth did he mean by that? Draco pulled out a large box from the pocket of his robes and opened it up, revealing a silver chain necklace.   
  
  
And on the chain was a serpent with gleaming emerald eyes.   
  
  
Ginny stared at the necklace and looked back up to him, questioning. A serpent necklace? From Draco? Why?   
  
  
He read all the questions on her face, smiled, and put the necklace around her neck. It was cold on her skin and made her shiver inwardly at the touch of cold metal against her. "This is a charm. I've put a spell on it so that I can watch over you when I'm not around you. Its eyes let me see whatever you're seeing."   
  
  
She picked up the serpent of the necklace and held it in her hand, feeling its weight and its coolness in the palm of her hand. Maybe this was a sign that Draco really did care.   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_Hey… what are you thinkin'   
I tried to read your face   
Say… say what you're thinkin'   
Don't carry 'round that pain   
Every time I see you pickin' at yourself   
I love… I love when things work out   
Smash… I heard ya cryin'   
Seven times this year   
Crash… but now you're smilin'   
Holdin' back your tears   
Every time I see you pickin' at yourself   
I love… I love when things work out   
Every time I see you torturin' yourself   
I love… I love when things work out   
And I see it from another place right now   
I'm comin' home before I hit the ground   
Right back where I want to be right now   
And I feel it   
Smash_

  
  
  
**A/N:** One of you asked me why this story is called Gutterflower. Another one of you asked me how I got songs to fit each one of the chapters. The answer is quite simple, really… **Gutterflower** is the title name of a CD by the Goo Goo Dolls, and each song included in this story is a song from the CD. Overall, there are 12 tracks, and they're all rather beautiful. I suggest that, if you haven't heard it, to go and get a copy, or at least download a few of the songs. Happy Reading and Reviewing! 


	11. Tucked Away

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Tucked Away"

  
  
  
The sleeves of Draco's robes fell back when Draco clasped the necklace around Ginny's neck and Ginny noticed the faint pinkish white of freshly made scars lining down Draco's forearms. When he pulled back from her, he smoothed out the sleeves of his robes and picked up the bottle of butterbeer.   
  
  
"What're those?" Ginny asked him, acknowledging the fact that she had seen the scars along his forearms. He stared at her for a few minutes, rather blankly, holding the bottle of butterbeer to his mouth.   
  
  
"What's that?" he answered.   
  
  
"Your forearms. What's wrong with them? What happened?" She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled his arm toward her, pushed back the sleeve, and pointed at the scars on his arms. Draco looked at them and then stared away. "Where did those come from? When did that happen? I don't remember ever seeing-"   
  
  
"I don't think it honestly matters," muttered Draco, pulling back his arm. He pulled the sleeve back down to his hand and leaned back in his chair. "The fact is that I have them, and it happened a while ago."   
  
  
"How long is a while?"   
  
  
"Try… nearly a week."   
  
  
Ginny nodded, looking away as well. How did someone reply to that? What was there to say? But, Ginny wondered, how did they get there? Her curiosity was beginning to grab a hold of her mind and shake whatever was inside of her to the point where she wanted to burst.   
  
  
"How'd that happen, Draco? And be honest. I think I have the right to know. You owe me."   
  
  
"I did it to myself, alright?"   
  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open. "…What? You did that to yourself? But why?! That looks absolutely horrible, Draco… why would you do that?"   
  
  
"Why do you think I did it, Ginny? Can't figure it out on your own?"   
  
  
"Well, I-"   
  
  
Ginny stared at him, watching him. She didn't know what to say. Did he do that because of her? Because of what he had done? So he actually felt remorse. That was a good sign, but the fact that he had inflicted such pain upon himself made Ginny's stomach twist into a hard knot. He shouldn't've…   
  
  
At least, he should have waited and have let Ginny do it to him.   
  
  
The thought of herself cutting up Draco's flesh made her squirm uneasily. She would never do that to Draco, no matter what the pale, blonde-haired boy did to her. It was inhumane, and she simply didn't have the stomach to handle such thoughts or actions.   
  
  
Ginny put her hands on top of the scars and traced her fingers along them, feeling each individual scar with a deft movement of her fingers. They were slightly hard, but still tender with the appeal of fresh, new scars. Draco watched her face as she looked down and watched her fingers do the work.   
  
  
He grabbed her hands in his and laced his fingers with hers. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Once Draco's eyes had been cold and hard, steely blue-gray, but there was no trace of those emotionless orbs left in Draco's face. Now, what had been evil had been replaced with a gentleness, caring, and boundless emotion. Ginny gave a weak smile.   
  
  
"Does that mean that you forgive me, Virginia Weasley?"   
  
  
She shook her head and looked back down at the table. "It means that I'm thinking about it, Draco. I can't promise anything else than that."   
  
  
"Well… thinking is good." He squeezed her fingers with his. Ginny pulled her fingers out of his grasp and stood up. He looked at her with quizzical eyes. "Where're you going?"   
  
  
Ginny fixed her robes and grabbed the bag containing the ones that Draco had just bought her. She smiled at him. "Thank you for the robes, but I think I should get home, now. Mum might be worrying about me, and-"   
  
  
"If I recall," Draco said while rising to his full height, "you're of legal age, now, and you can stay out if you want…?"   
  
  
She nodded. "That's true. I am legal age, and I _can_ stay out if I want, but I've got my limits, now. What I did back then, those two odd months ago - well, that wasn't me. It was a mistake having go there, and what followed after was also a mistake that resulted in the creation of another life. From that, I've more than learned my lesson."   
  
  
"Do you want me to apparate with you back home…? To make sure you're safe?"   
  
  
"You see this necklace, Draco?" Ginny lifted the serpent necklace out of her robes and held it between her thumb and index finger. "This is you looking out for me. That's all that I need to be safe, I think."   
  
  
He almost laughed. Of course he was watching out for her - as long as she wore that necklace. As long as Ginny wore that necklace, he would be able to care for her like he should have in the beginning. Surprisingly, Ginny kept the necklace on, and she hadn't resisted it being put on her.   
  
  
Maybe she was touched by his concern.   
  
  
Ginny tucked the necklace back into the front of her robes and took out her wand. She began walking to the door, and Draco came up behind her, walking as she walked out of the shop. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.   
  
  
"Thanks for seeing me, Virginia. Like I said… I'll do anything to help make this up to you."   
  
  
Ginny smiled and disapparated, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the street at Hogsmeade. He disapparated soon after, and appeared back in his bedroom chambers at Malfoy Manor.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Those look wonderful… where on earth did you get them?" Mrs. Weasley watched her daughter walk down the flight of stairs into the kitchen of the Burrow, glancing at the new robes that Ginny had worn. She looked rather radiant with her hair done up in a knot at the back of her head, wearing dark, navy blue robes with silver trim and a pair of polished black shoes. Ginny gave her mum a smile.   
  
  
"Bought them a few days ago - on my trip to Hogsmeade." She wasn't telling a lie - only, she was not telling the whole truth. She flashed her mum a smile. "Do I look nice?"   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. "Nice… Do you look nice? Well, of course not!" Ginny's face fell. "You look absolutely radiant!" Ginny gave another smile and hugged her mum.   
  
  
The swelling in Ginny's stomach had receded, and all the pain that she felt physically disappeared. There was no longer a need to take the potions that had been forced onto her by healer Halibert, since she had fully recovered. The robes she wore were a pair that had been tight on her before, but now they fit more like they were supposed to - loose, but tight enough.   
  
  
"Are you feeling alright enough to go out? Where are you going? Who're you going with?" Ginny's mum bombarded her with an array of questions. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, looking much like her mother would've, had she been quite a few years younger.   
  
  
"I'm going out, mum, and I'm going to be accompanied by a friend." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to shoot out another question, but before she could utter a word, Ginny hastily added, "And that's all you need to know. I'll be fine, I promise!"   
  
  
Indeed, she would be fine. She was going out with Draco, and that enough was protection for her. He had grown into something much like a protective older brother, but with more ability to feel anything other than rage at other people, much like her brothers had done before him (well, so was the case with Ron, but the rest of them… Well, that was different, altogether.)   
  
  
"Oh, well…" Mrs. Weasley grabbed ahold of her daughter's shoulders and gave her a small shake. "Be careful, alright? Don't do anything irrational, anything stupid…"   
  
  
Her mother had been doing things like that since the incident that began two and a half months ago. Less than a month and a half ago, Ginny had lost that incident, but it still hurt Mrs. Weasley when she thought about it. She didn't want something such as that to happen again, for fear of Ginny's sanity and her own, as well.   
  
  
"I know, mum. I've grown up a little since then."   
  
  
Indeed, Ginny had. She flashed her mother a winning smile and disapparated out of the kitchen.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Draco and Ginny met in Diagon Alley and Draco took Ginny to a fancy restaurant where he told her to choose anything she wanted - it didn't matter what. Ginny took him up on his offer, and ordered half of the menu, knowing full well that she wouldn't eat most of the things that she ordered - she simply wanted him to spend his money on worthless things. Draco grunted at the arrival of all the food that Ginny ordered. Persons working at the restaurant had to magic the table to be larger to hold all of the things she ordered. People sitting around looked at them curiously.   
  
  
Ginny simply waved and smiled.   
  
  
That, alone, made Draco feel a warm flush of emotions toward her. She spoke her mind and she held nothing back… She was caring and beautiful, and a wonderful, wonderful person with a beautiful soul (after all, she had nearly forgiven him for what had happened.) Virginia Weasley was simply the most wonderful person he had ever met, and he thought that he was beginning to fall into her.   
  
  
He was quite sure that he had never felt this way with any other woman he had accompanied before. Then again, he had never had a reason to feel this way toward any other woman, before, too. He smiled inwardly at the thought. No, that would never happen again.   
  
  
But he was sure that there was something special inside of him for Virginia Kathryn Weasley. Perhaps it was something more than he was actually capable of feeling, but he could feel anything if he put his mind to it. After all, he was not actually his father's son, in some way or another. He wasn't really a Malfoy at heart - not anymore. He was actually semi-human.   
  
  
Draco picked at his food, taking small bites at random. He watched Ginny take dainty little bites out of whatever it was that she was eating, trying not to put her elbows on the table. Once in a while she slipped, and he noticed. He always noticed. He noticed every single move that she made.   
  
  
Maybe it was just the fact that Draco was falling in love.   
  
  


*****   
  
  
_Well I saw you once   
Then I blew it for the next ten thousand days   
Shoulda tucked away   
I needed to go back and show you   
I needed to go back, I know it's wrong   
I'll have to get along   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away another day   
Her mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Her mama just called and said she's extra sad today   
Well I spent the whole day yesterday on clichés about love   
Making me remember when your pushes became shoves   
I wanted to go back and show you   
I wanted to go back, I know it's wrong   
I'll have to get along   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away another day   
Her mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Her mama just called and said she's extra sad today   
Now why'd you go and play my trust   
Today's the same as yesterday   
And I'm okay   
I'll take a doctor's recommended time to get along   
Since you've been gone   
I'll get along oh any way at all   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Mama just called and said she's tucked away another day   
Her mama just called and said she's tucked away   
Her mama just called and said she's extra sad today_

  
  
  
**A/N:** I'm so honoured that I've received all of the reviews that I have. I would like to tell the lot of you about a new site that's another fanfiction based site, hosting Gundam Wing and Harry Potter fanfiction, allowing NC-17 fics. If you'd like to check it out, I'd be eternally grateful, as I'm posting some of my stories there as well. Look for me under 'EternalCorruption,' again. The url is:   
  
Thanks to all those of you who check it out. It's just been made, so there's not so much on it just yet.   
  
Reviews are awful nice… I sure do like reviews…   
  
Also! There's only one more chapter after this one…! I hope you've all enjoyed **Gutterflower.** I know I've enjoyed writing it. 


	12. Truth is a Whisper

  
  
  


**Gutterflower**   
  
"Truth is a Whisper"

  
  
  
Rendezvous with Draco happened for a long time - nearly 4 months before she accepted his apology and decided that things could really be fixed between them. All the while, Ginny had worn that serpent necklace and never took it off. Draco was so pleased that he had been forgiven by Ginny that he picked her up, spun her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
  
From the time it took for Ginny to realize that Draco was, indeed, sincere, Ginny had managed to get a large jewelry box full of jewelry, new clothing and sets of robes, random objects, and of course, much attention from Draco. Although she hadn't depleted his money stores like she figured she would've in the beginning, there was still quite a hefty sum of money that Draco had spent on her. He never once complained… but he did make opinions known on certain objects and clothing. Who would've thought?   
  
  
To celebrate her acceptance of his apology, Draco called and reserved a table at the fanciest restaurant in Diagon Alley… or so he said. Ginny felt a little skeptical at first, but since she would be with Draco, she didn't feel it very long. Since they had been around each other so much, Ginny felt herself grow closer and closer to the bitch-boy, Malfoy. It was hard not to, when staring into those steely-gray eyes that, well, had changed for the better, transforming out of their emotionless haze into one of deep caring.   
  
  
"Here… I bought you something to wear tonight," Draco said, pulling out a box wrapped in tissue papers. Ginny arched a slender eyebrow and grabbed the box from him. "I thought you'd want something… special?"   
  
  
She peeled the tissue paper off of the box. "Are you suggesting, Draco Malfoy, that I don't have the clothing to look presentable at a place filled with aristocratic snobs like you?" Ginny looked up into Draco's face. He frowned at her. "I'm joking, Draco."   
  
  
"That's not funny, weasel."   
  
  
Ginny dropped the box onto the floor. "Don't call me that!" she shouted at him. She aimed a kick for his shin, but he moved aside. He had gotten a lot of that, lately. Every time Draco said something in even a slightly joking matter, Ginny seemed to take it a bit too seriously, and always aimed an assault upon him. The first few times it had happened, he got a few good bruises, but now he was too used to it to stand there and wait for the actions to come.   
  
  
Though, her curiosity caught the better of her, and Ginny picked up the box and tore it open. She pulled out a dress. A regular, ordinary dress.   
  
  
Shooting Draco a look, she unfolded the dress to get a better look at it. No, it wasn't an ordinary dress. It was much too beautiful, much too expensive. The neckline was low and came down below her shoulders, as there were no direct sleeves - only little wraps of fabric that were connected to the dress to put around the uppermost part of her biceps. The length of the dress fell down to the middle of her skin, with a slit up the side of the dress that ran all the way up to the top of her thigh on the left side. The color of the dress was a dark burgundy, and the label donned a designer name.   
  
  
"Wha…?" she began to ask him. He put up his hand, silencing her.   
  
  
"No questions, Weasley. Just wait and see."   
  
  
She grumbled and gently placed the dress over her arm. "Fine. I'll go and change, then." Ginny turned away from Draco and walked into the bathroom to change. Why had Draco given her a muggle-styled dress? She frowned at it, sitting on the bathroom counter. She was in Draco's personal bathroom in Malfoy Manor. Sometimes the two of them met at the Burrow - when the rest of the Weasley's were gone, that was, and then sometimes they would meet at Malfoy Manor. Draco practically had a wing of the manor all to himself, and he wasn't often intruded upon, so… It was a good place to meet.   
  
  
Ginny slipped out of her regular clothes - a t-shirt and a regular pair of jeans, and looked down the dress. "Alright beast," she said to it, picking it up off of the counter. "We're gonna do this _my_ way, you hear me?" She slipped into the dress and grunted as she attempted to pull it up. Oh, the woes of being a woman!   
  
  
When the dress and Ginny settled down, and Ginny was securely in place (she had needed to take off her brassier because it would've been noticeable while wearing the dress), she looked at herself in the mirror. If the dress had been zipped up, it would've clung a little more, but from what she could tell, she looked positively radiant in it. The slit up the side of her dress showed off her leg, and the dress curved wonderfully at her hip. It made her look ten times more important, and even more importantly, better looking.   
  
  
She picked up a bottle at the side of the counter, opened it, and sniffed. It smelled like Malfoy. She grinned and put a little on herself. It was a comforting smell, Malfoy. If she got nervous or disoriented at all, she could just take a deep breath… and she would remember that Draco was with her, and she had no need to worry. Ginny frowned, though, while putting the bottle back. Now to the hard part…   
  
  
The dress still needed zipping up.   
  
  
Ginny grabbed the zipper and wrestled with it, trying to pull it up along her backside. It simply wouldn't budge - mostly because Ginny's arm had twisted into a hurtful knot while trying to move it up along her. She grumbled, jumped up and down… even tried hexing the zipper without her wand, but to no avail. She could hear Draco's voice on the other side of the door, saying, "Having a bit of a problem? What's taking you so long?"   
  
  
There was no way of possibly getting around it. Ginny gave up trying to zip the zipper herself and opened up the bathroom door. Draco took the sight of her in and grinned. She felt the heat rising up into her face. Blasted Weasley genes…   
  
  
"Um…" she said, looking and feeling bashful. "Could you help me?" Ginny turned around, exposing her back to Draco.   
  
  
The sight of Ginny's exposed back sent shivers up Draco's spine. Her milky white flesh was totally exposed to him, and she trusted him to see it. He grinned in spite of himself and moved closer to her, noticing that she wasn't wearing support. With incredibly control over himself, trying to calm his slightly shaking hands, Draco zipped up the back of the dress.   
  
  
Ginny turned back around and looked at him. He took the full sight of Ginny in the dress, the shiver once again coursing its way through his back. She looked positively radiant. Her hair was down, brushing against her shoulders in soft curls, the dress clung to her every curve in a modest sort of way, and the upper part of her chest was exposed. He smiled. She was still wearing the necklace he had given her so long ago, and it was visible now that there was no shirt to cover it up.   
  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that had settled about Draco's room. She glared at him. "Do I look that bad?"   
  
  
"No," Draco answered sincerely. "You look gorgeous."   
  
  
"You'd better not be lying to me, Draco, or I'll-"   
  
  
"Or you'll what?" Draco stepped closer to Ginny. She glared up at him, stepped a bit closer, and puffed her chest out against his. Draco took his turn to arch an eyebrow. "Very menacing, little girl."   
  
  
Draco bent down a little and his forehead met Ginny's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny made a muffled noise, but clung onto Draco. "You know," she said after a few moments of being held by the man that she twice so despised. "This isn't so bad."   
  
  
Ginny gave Draco's midriff a squeeze and buried her head into his chest, dissolving into tears. Draco, stunned, put his hands into Ginny's hair and attempted to comfort the girl. Why she was crying, Draco hadn't a clue, but he thought it better to, for the moment, comfort her instead of asking questions that might make her snap at him. He rocked the girl back and fourth, gently rubbing on the exposed flesh of her upper back and playing with tendrils of her hair.   
  
  
The crying stopped after a few long minutes and Ginny looked back up at Draco, her face streaked with tears, her eyes looking pouty and filled with unsaid emotion. He secretly wondered what she was thinking, and what had driven her to cry, but instead of asking her any questions, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Ginny whimpered and grabbed the sides of his face, pulling it down.   
  
  
Lips placed upon lip, Ginny pulled Draco into a thick, passionate kiss. Surprised, Draco pulled away and looked down at her again, expecting her to be laughing at him, ready to strike him with some vindictive phrase or hurtful name, but none of that came. Instead, Ginny wore a mask - a mask that showed nothing, until he looked into her eyes.   
  
  
He lowered himself back to her lips and pressed his against hers again, locking them together. What had started out as a tender, emotional kiss turned into a passionate, hot kiss and a mixture of messed up emotions. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to him, slamming their bodies into one another. Ginny gave a small grunt, but instead of trying to pull away, she opened her mouth to invite Draco's willing tongue.   
  
  
While locked in a passionate kiss, their hands roamed over each other's clothed bodies. Ginny groped at Draco's covered torso and pulled the shirt away from his body, putting her hands underneath the fabric to roam around his taunt skin. Draco shuddered and pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Draco found the zipper to her dress and began to pull it down.   
  
  
Ginny broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes. She gave a small, feeble nod, and pressed her lips once more to his. Draco unzipped the back of her dress, but made no move to pull it off of her. Instead, he abandoned her lips and kissed his way from her jawline down to the hallow of her neck and shoulders. His lips found their way over her soft flesh, his tongue licked and tasted her - it was something that he should've done the first time around, he chided himself.   
  
  
The redheaded girl gave a small groan, urging Draco on. He kissed the area right above her cleavage - the place where the fabric of the dress had begun to cover the rest of her - before pulling the dress down from her front. Little by little, he pulled the dress down from her, kissing his way through the area between her breasts while he removed the garment. The dress slipped from her hips, and Ginny made to get out of it while Draco continued to kiss at her exposed flesh.   
  
  
This was what Ginny had wanted, this was what Ginny had craved. There she was, standing in the middle of Draco Malfoy's chambers, and he was giving her exactly what she needed and wanted. It felt deliciously sinful, and Ginny arched her back into Draco's kisses. Oh, how long she had craved for this…   
  
  
Draco had begun moving back up her body again, and was kissing at her neck. Ginny gave an excited gurgle deep within her throat and from the kisses, she felt Draco laughing. She pushed Draco away and stared at him, giving him a look that said 'I-don't-find-this-funny-so-why-do-you?'   
  
  
"You're being unfair, you know," Ginny said, watching him look amused. He gave a small chuckle. "You're getting to do everything, and I-"   
  
  
Draco pulled off his shirt. Ginny put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. His lips curved into an amused chuckle. "Is that more like it?"   
  
  
She nodded and moved her fingers along the skin of Draco's chest and stomach. It was hard and taunt beneath her touch, and she felt an all too familiar pull at her lower stomach. She bent down a little bit and gave his chest a little lick, feeling Draco shiver beneath her administrations.   
  
  
Strong hands grasped her back end and pulled Ginny upwards. Ginny wrapped her legs around Draco's middle and put her arms around his neck. He walked toward the bed and gently laid her on it, slowly moving over her and undoing his trousers at the same time. There was a hungry look in his eyes, as well as Ginny's.   
  
  
"Draco, I-" she tried to say. The rest of what she meant to say was chopped off by the sudden contact of Draco's lips over her own. She grunted, but melted into the kiss, feeling her panties being slid off by Draco. She wiggled a little to help him get them off and gave Draco's neck a little squeeze with her arms.   
  
  
An upward thrust made the two acquainted once again, and with a wet, tender and passionate kiss, they went at it into the night.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
The two laid in Draco's bed, covered up by his rather large comforter. Ginny had her head on Draco's chest, and Draco was playing with stray strands of her hair while she slowly fell asleep. Draco didn't mind, though. In fact, he was elated, surprised, and intrigued. Ginny really did feel something for him, other than mad hatred.   
  
  
He shifted slightly and moved Ginny's head off of his chest. The light was still burning and it was distracting him - it needed to be turned off. He couldn't stand sleeping with the light on. It drove him insane. He placed Ginny's head rather carefully on a pillow beside his own and threw the comforter off of himself, intent on making it to the light switch to turn it off and to come back to his nice, warm bed, feeling elated and warm, to fall asleep next to the girl that he now knew he loved.   
  
  
He was out of the bed and making his way around it when Ginny snapped awake. She looked strangely panicked. She checked each side of the bed next to her to make sure that Draco was there, but sensing his presence was gone, she dissolved into tears. She clutched at the sheets.   
  
  
"Gin…! Ginny!" he called to her, watching her grasp his bed linens. "Ginny, I'm right here."   
  
  
She gave a frightened squeak and looked up at him. Her tears stopped falling from her eyes, but there were still some sliding down her face. "I… I thought…"   
  
  
Draco climbed back into the bed next to the frightened girl. "I'm right here, Ginny. I was just going to turn off the light. I can't sleep when the light's on."   
  
  
She gave a feeble nod. Draco climbed out of the bed again and turned off the light switch. The room was flooded by darkness. He climbed into the bed again and covered himself up with the blanket, still naked from his adventures with Ginny.   
  
  
Ginny curled up next to Draco the instant he laid back down. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling, even though she couldn't see it. "Don't leave me," she said. Her face was buried into his chest, so the words were hard to hear. "Don't ever leave me."   
  
  
Draco squeezed her tightly. "I'm right here, Gin. I'm right here, and I'm not planning on going anywhere."   
  
  
Ginny gave a small sigh. She raised herself to meet Draco's lips once more. Draco pulled back, looking at her through the darkness. "Is that my cologne?"   
  
  
She laughed. "Yeah."   
  
  
"You're an odd one."   
  
  
"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't love you like I do."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  


_Truth is a whisper and only a choice   
Nobody hears above this noise   
It's always a risk when you try and believe   
I know there's so much more than me   
Yeah, I got caught in the ruse of the world   
It's just a promise no one keeps   
And now it's changing while we sleep   
And no one can see   
You know all I am   
Feel this moment in you   
You know all I am   
Can you teach me to believe in something?   
Sometimes you choke on the smell just to breath   
I need to question what I need   
Rhythm of silence   
That beats through your mind   
Still you forgot what you deny   
Yeah I got caught in the ruse of the world   
It's just a promise no one keeps   
And now it's changing while we sleep   
And no one can see   
You know all I am   
Feel this moment in you   
You know all I am   
Can you teach me to believe in something?   
Who's the one you answer to?   
Do you listen when he speaks   
Or is everything for you   
And do you find it hard to sleep   
Or is it easy on your own?   
Will you ever find some peace   
Before you're gone…   
You know all I am   
Feel this moment in you   
You know all I am   
Can you teach me to believe in something?_

  
  
  
**A/N:** There you have it folks! The end of **Gutterflower.** Sooner or later I might think of a sequel, so keep your eye posted. Thank you to everyone who's ever read this. I love you! 


End file.
